First Everything
by Ho-sama
Summary: Yaoi. NaruGaa. Gaara can't forget Naruto's passionate words. He travels without knowing he is in search of him. [COMPLETED]
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** Ok, y'all, I don't own Naruto.You know that.

**Pairings:** GaaNaru, NaruGaa

**Summary:** Gaara can't stop thinking about Naruto and the affect he's had on him over the years. He goes wandering. What does he find?

**Warnings:** Well...just look at the pairings. If you don't want to see hot boys macking on each other, man-fondling, etc. then you should probably not read this. In other words, YAOI. You've been fairly warned.

**Author's Notes:** This is one of my first writings here. I'm not exactly looking to be an outstanding writer so...yeah. Comment if you want, but be nice.Flamers are just mean. Writers have feelings to, ya kno. :(

I hope y'all like it.

* * *

**Chapter One: Lost and Found**

Every day was just another day. No matter how bright it was, I saw everything with shrouded eyes. These things, these disgusting blobs would pass me by. Annoying cheerful splotches in my way that I always wanted to just crush between my fingers. Especially when they spoke, I wanted them dead. They were a lot of mindless fools. They spoke of their friends, their missions, and they _laughed_. They had know idea how easily I could crush every single one of them. I would too, with pleasure.

I haven't felt that way since I met this guy. He spoke to me too, but with him it was unlike any other person. He didn't speak with only his mouth, but with his eyes. Those big watery blue eyes spoke volumes. It hurt to look at them, so full of emotion. I wondered why was he looking at me that way. I wanted to turn away, I wanted those sad eyes gone. Those blue orbs reflected everything that was inside of me. I never thought anyone would be able to look at me that way. It brought me to tears, but I was too exhausted and shocked to shed them.

Since then, I could never look at other people the same. Not only the eyes, but the words he said stayed with me. Pain and love, they were like two sides of the same coin. Each made you cry, each made you feel so alive, and each made you want to die. Love or pain...I couldn't decide, which one I felt when I saw that whiskered angel every time I closed my eyes. I became more silent. I thought so much about everything and everything led me back to him. What did he mean? I wanted to know.

To protect someone you love. It never worked for me, so how could it now?

Still, I tried. Temari and Kankuro would always look at me strange when they noticed the change. I made them some tea. I didn't realize how closed up I was until then. What's so special about a cup of tea that would make Kankuro stutter so much and Temari gawk? It's not like I would poison my own...siblings. I never even thought of them as my siblings until after I met that guy. He changed me so much without even trying.

I could never sit still either. My body wanted to roam, just like my mind. I took the most dangerous missions I could, and many times I would go near that village. He was never there. I ran into other familiar faces. They were all his friends. Who knew that someone with eyes like mine could have so many friends?

I sat with a couple of them once in a tree. It was the long-haired girly one and the freaky-looking kid. The freaky kid talked about a bunch of nonsense and idle chit-chat. Sometimes he would pause and knit his enormous eyebrows together as if in deep thought. I noticed then, that he was the one I almost killed. He'd changed over the years. I can't believe I'd forgotten him. He flinched when I looked up at him. I think I touched his arm and said his name. Lee smiled and continued to talk. The other one kept his pearly eyes on me.

I didn't know what to do. I felt emptier than ever before. I was so bored. I'd go near this village often and talk to Lee and Neji when I would run into them. Actually, I would just sit and listen as Lee talked and Neji watched nonchalantly.

Finally, one day, Neji spoke. He told me that the very boy I couldn't forget was asking about me. I couldn't believe my ears. They both told me he had just returned from a long mission and he was curious about everyone he cared about. Did he care about me? It was impossible. I shook my head, but none of that kept my feet from speeding into Konoha.

I saw then why I felt so alone, because I saw him. He walked idly in the street like any other person, but to me, seeing him was like seeing something so radiant that I felt unworthy to look upon him. I kept my gaze on him, though, and I tried to absorb everything about him in. He wasn't the innocent looking child of my memory anymore. He was so tall. He was slightly taller than me, although I'd grow so much. He really did look like an angel to me. His face was longer and more mature looking. His hair was still a mess of feathery golden spikes. I was mesmerized by the way they caught the sun and reflected it back so brightly. But mostly, it was the look in his eyes as he noticed me that made my heart stop beating. It was such a soft gaze, it made me feel like I was falling. I felt like melting from the warm tenderness in them. The angel was looking at _me_ with tenderness. He was also very surprised. I imaged I was like a whirlwind that was just passing by and would leave soon. But I didn't leave. I planted my feet firmly in the ground as I admired the sight of him, and spoke his name.

"Naruto"

He twitched a little and nodded dumbly. A bright blush tinted his tan cheeks. He was also evaluating me. He looked up and I realized I had no idea what to say. We stared at each other like that for a while-him blushing and I in awe-until he finally shifted a little too much on his legs. I still didn't know what to say so I walked up to him instead. I told him I missed him and he looked even more surprised.

I got closer and lifted my hand. I wanted so much to stroke his beautiful face. To rub my thumb across those whiskers and feel the blush I could see growing under his innocent blue eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled a genuine smile. He laughed softly and smiled back at me in earnest.

That was how we met each other again, although, I met him everyday before that in my wide-awake dreams. I remember him taking me to eat ramen, but nothing except the way he smiled and talked gained a place in my memory. Everything else was not even important enough to be a detail in my mind. If there were other people there, they could talk about whatever they pleased. If something was on fire, I didn't care. I was astonished at how much he shared with me over his multiple bowls of ramen. I was equally astonished that I was also talking to him excitedly about anything and everything. I never laughed so much as I did then. I actually felt free to laugh.

All the lights of the other nearby shops were out. It was so late. The people emptied out, not even taking notice of the two of us. He finished his last bowl long ago and was toying with his chopsticks. He slowly turned his soft sapphire eyes from his chopsticks back to me. I saw the same thing in those eyes that I saw all those years ago.

"Gaara" he pleaded to me. I was too shocked by the fact that he was hugging me to think about how much I adored the way my name rolled off his tongue. I felt tears wet the front of my shirt, and I quickly found my arms around him. Then he spilled his guts to me. Everything. He was a demon too. That's how he knew my pain...

I held him tighter. He continued to ramble about so many things in his life and shuddered all the while. I would have felt very odd, if I didn't understand every word he said. The loneliness, the malicious looks, and the betrayal of one he considered his best friend and brother. I couldn't stand it. I could only hold him. I knew my eyes were watering also. When he looked back up at me, I saw the child from so long ago. His hair drooped over his eyes even as his spirit drooped by remembering all his past pain.

Just then, his lip did something strange. It twitched. Perhaps he tried to say something? I only realized how soft it looked. I touched that luscious lower lip with my thumb. It felt as good as it looked. It was unnaturally silky and soft for a ninja as tough as him. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes and I thought of how I could have possibly been without him. One of his tears rolled over my hand and I suddenly felt very guilty. I couldn't touch him. I lowered my hand and he grasped it with his own. I looked up to question him, but I was stopped by his tender lips on mine. He was kissing me.

I gasped.

I could feel everything from my head to my toes suddenly heat up. No one had ever kissed me... He was kissing _me_. Naruto ran his soft lips all over the side of my face while mumbling all sorts of things and I swallowed hard. I could feel my face burning. I couldn't take it. I was going to lose control. So this is what it felt like.

Somehow I managed to throw some money on the counter of the bar as he dragged me out. We were going somewhere I didn't know, but he never let go of me. We rushed through the streets and the alleys. He paused in one particular alley to push me against the wall and kiss me passionately. Did he know who he was kissing?

It was just like a dream. He swept me off my feet and we began dashing across the rooftops with the bright starry sky hanging over us like a veil. Running through the streets wasn't fast enough for him, so it seems. And he was still holding my hand firmly. He looked back at me and laughed. It was a laugh like the ringing of bells in a place that never knew happiness. In this glowing darkness I could still see the gleam of his grin. The white light of the stars glistened in his hair and I smiled back at him.

He finally stopped. It was so sudden that I bumped into him. He chuckled at me and jumped down to the front of the building. It was an apartment building. He ran up the stairs with me close behind. When we reached the door and he gently turned me around.

"I want you to come in with me" he said in an uncharacteristically shy voice. I couldn't refuse that tone of voice, especially when he was looking at me with that charming little blush burning across his face. I put my arm around his shoulders and grinned down at him. He stumbled a little and unlocked the door, letting the both of us stagger in.

He took off the black and orange jacket he was wearing and tossed it aside to reveal a short-sleeved fishnet shirt. It didn't leave much to the imagination and I was afraid I was going to start drooling. I never thought I'd be in this situation. I'm nervous about drooling. He sneaked over to me playfully and tugged at my shoulder. Before I knew it, he'd tossed me on his couch and was lying on top of me. Was there ever anything predictable about this guy?

"Gaara!"

"Yes...?"

"Do you know how cool your eyes look?" he asked while leering at me mischievously. I thought about it for a second.

"No."

He giggled and poked me in the chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. He was so weird. Then my body quickly jolted upwards. He bit me! He bit me and his night-chilled hands were already under my shirt working themselves over my chest. No. There was most definitely nothing predictable about him. His lips were back on mine, with more force than before. He licked my lips as he parted them to speak.

"Where have you been all this time?" he cooed in a way that made me shiver. Maybe it was just the chill of his hands. He never gave me time to think. He was all over me again. Every kiss was so intense and needy and _passionate_. He ran his tongue vigorously through my mouth as if he expected to find the answers to all of his problems there.

He broke our lip lock to start nibbling and kissing my face and jaw. My lips felt so sore. I gasped at every new lick and bite he made. His weight on top of me was oppressive. His hands were heavy on my body and his body was hard. I felt totally lost in his wild hunger. It was so hot and his hands were taking my warmth. It was petrifying and exciting at the same time. My heart was beating so fast it threatened to explode. My breathes came and went so rapidly, that when I heard them it frightened me.

"N-Naruto! W-What are you...s-stop!" I gasped. My little airy pleading voice sounded so weak to my own ears.

He wasn't stopping. Instead, his hands moved lower. They were bored of exploring and clawing at my upper body, so they moved to tug and toy with the hem of my pants. I shut my eyes tight in anticipation.

He didn't move. He sighed, lowering his face down, and pressed it next to mine, nudging me gently. I shivered again and realized just how tightly my hands were griping his flimsy shirt. I whimpered a little and increased my painful vise-like grip. I heard that shirt rip ever so slightly.

I could feel the face next to mine crack into a grin. I winced. It was a battle my pants were destined to lose. Fabric tore and soon his hand was gripping my growing arousal. He had me panting and writhing under him in no time. I tried to sit up to do something, but he still had me in his control. I was clenching unto his shoulders so hard I could start to feel some blood trickle down. I could smell it and I liked it.

No!

I had to do something. Even in this vulnerable position, I was still Gaara. I still had power. I clenched tighter and gritted my teeth tightly together to regain some of my composure. He kept squeezing and teasing. In between my pants and gasps, I managed to get a clear sentence out.

"Stop it, you fucking bastard."

There. I got his attention. I didn't need the dim moonlight reflecting through the window to know he looked surprised and a little hurt. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I kept a heavy glare set on my face.

"I don't know why you bothered to bring me here, or why you're doing...this" I said as calmly as I could, but it still came out harsh and ragged. I could feel a flood of emotions swell up inside of me at my own questions. I hoped he couldn't see through my mask and I let go of him.

He was at a loss for words, and I took the opportunity to push him off and get up. I was headed towards the door as he grabbed my arm and spun me around. It was my turn to be unpredictable. Whether I was unleashing my pent up frustration, I was just pissed off, or some of my insanity was showing itself again, I wasn't sure. All I know is that I gave him a fierce head-butt and jumped out of the window like a fugitive.


	2. Regret and Courage

**Disclaimer:** Ok, y'all, I don't own Naruto. You know that.

**Pairings:** GaaNaru, NaruGaa

**Summary:** Gaara is lost without his Kitsune, but is too proud to do anything about it. How will he satisfy his aching heart if he doesn't act?

**Warnings:** Same as before.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Regret and Courage**

Aw, fuck. Shit, shit, _shit_! Fucking Goddamn it! Argh! I'm such an _ass_. What the hell am I going to do _now_?

I was running as fast as I could across the rooftops while holding my throbbing head in my hands. There was pain etched on my face and only confusion swimming in my head. Thoughts flew by too fast for me to grasp them. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was major dumb ass.

Every once and a while, I looked back to see if he was following me. He wasn't. Good! I didn't want to be like one of those girls in a cheesy novel that runs away from her lover with tears prickling the corners of her eyes, only to have him chase her down so they can both confess to each other and make up. They live happily ever after. I don't, and I'm not crying...just sweating a little.

And I'm _not_ a girl.

Just what was he thinking? This was only the second real conversation we'd had, if you count the time we were both bleeding and beaten. He was doing all the talking then, anyway. Is this the kind of thing he does regularly? He's definitely not the "innocent child" I remembered. Maybe he never was.

I kept running until I felt a little short of breath, which happened faster than it should have with all the excitement I'd been through. The moon and stars were still bright and I was bitterly cold. I hugged myself to try and stay warm, but every time I did my pants started slipping down. I'm going to need new pants.

I exhaled heavily and raggedly. Running wasn't going to get me anywhere. He didn't follow me anyway. I had nothing to run from except my own embarrassment. I slumped down in defeat on the edge of a rooftop and let my legs dangle off the ledge. I looked down to the street longingly. It made me wish that the earth would split open and swallow me whole.

I wanted to die.

I sighed again and could see my breath in the cold darkness of the night. I thought about just how hot it had been only a few minutes ago. It was so warm with him, even if it was strange and new and being under him felt like being trapped in a cage. I could imagine worse prisons.

In any case, I was out here alone in the cold and he was inside all warm-and also alone. Any sane person would have stayed with that deliciously appealing, foxy man, right? Well, I'm a maniac. It can't be blamed. I actually left him. I left that smoldering tempestuous man that wanted to ravish me wildly. To think, he was first person that ever gave me the time of day! I should have let him molest me.

That night I wished harder than ever before that I could sleep. I also knew that even if I was a normal person in the same circumstances, that I wouldn't get any. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that this night was like any other night-completely in vain. I couldn't forget the way he kissed me, touched me, and murmured softly in my ear.

_Where have you been all this time?_

His words echoed in my mind. I didn't know he was waiting for me. The thought of him waiting for me seemed so absurd. It pained me and I scarcely held myself together. Why did it have to be such silent and romantic night? Would it even be romantic if I didn't know what I could be doing instead of being here alone?

I sneezed. The cold was annoying. Usually, the weather never bothered me no matter how hot or cold it got, but tonight I wanted to be inside under a warm blanket even if I couldn't sleep. I went back to the hotel I was staying in. The door creaked loudly when I opened it. The first thing I saw upon entering was my gourd. It was lying innocently near the small table. I didn't need to carry it around in this pathetic, safe little village. If I really needed the sand it would come to me anyway, no matter how far away I was.

I sat down at the table for a while, studying that gourd. It reminded me of my strength. It reminded me of all the power I'd developed over the years, but here, it looked so quiet and ordinary. It made me feel safe. I decided I would start wearing it again tomorrow. I rubbed my eyes. I was so tired.

I entered the modest empty bedroom and spread myself out on the bed. I crawled under the covers and just laid perfectly still. My eyes were wide-open staring at the ceiling. I felt void of everything, but my mind was still turning its little gears. What will tomorrow bring?

Hours passed silently like that. The moonlight through my window drifted across my face slowly. I was used to being still at night like this. It was so quiet. I could hear every tiny sound that was made. The way the curtains swayed softly, the ticking of the clock in the kitchen, the other insomniac soul downstairs tapping her foot, the bugs droning outside, and even the wind blowing the clouds just outside my window. It was somewhat soothing.

Suddenly there was a tap at my window.

I sat up slowly and dreamily. It was...a bird? A little messenger bird with a note tied to its foot was just outside my window. I grabbed the stupid creature and yanked the note off.

_Sabaku no Gaara - Come back immediately._

I recognized the writing instantly. It was the writing of one the council members that was ruling over the village since the Kazekage-my father-was assassinated. Hmm. Just how long ago did I complete the mission I was assigned? Time flies. I didn't hesitate at all. I strapped on my gourd and was out of the door and gone like a wisp of wind.

I stormed into the estate my siblings and I had inherited from my father. It was a little past dawn and the first morning rays were shining weakly behind me. Temari and Kankuro were still asleep. I paced inside our large kitchen nervously. I came back immediately as the note ordered, but I knew whatever they wanted me for was going to wait until people not possessed by vengeful demons were awake.

Finally, that hour came. Temari stumbled groggily into the kitchen, where I was still pacing and yawned. She looked up and jumped.

"Gaara! W-when did you come back?" she squawked. Her loud voice startled me a little bit and brought me out of my anxious daze.

"An hour or two ago," I answered. I was jittery and I decided I needed caffeine. "I'll make you some tea, Tem."

"Thanks, Gaa-chan," she smiled and sat down in her robes. She rubbed her scruffy hair that was out of her typical hair ties and continued to yawn as I set the kettle. I sighed and turned to her slowly. I hoped I wouldn't have to tell her about anything that happened. She never asked what I did after missions, but I still felt worried about it anyway. She stared at me for a while and eyed me curiously. I was a little unsettled. Can she read my mind?

"Gaa-chan...what happened to your pants?"

Fuck! _Stupid_ pants! I never get torn up at all on missions, and she _knew_ that. She and Kankuro were the two people I was usually on missions with. I had to come up with something quick. I was never good at lying! I never had to. I was panicking and my trembling increased. My mouth opened and closed slightly as I thought of what to say.

"I was almost molested by someone," I said flatly. That was smooth. Her eyes immediately flung open and she was wide awake with a vengeance.

"WHAT?" she practically screamed, slapping her hands on the table with a bang. Her face was steaming and she looked ready to kill. With near perfect timing, Kankuro walked in as my pants slithered down to my knees.

"OH GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" he _did_ yell.

The two of them panicked together as Temari told him what my tongue had let slip. I'd never seen them so unnerved. As soon as she started going into all the possible things that could have led up to my pants ripping and chastising me on not having killed my assaulter, I had to sit the both of them down and tell them the truth.

I told them about Neji and Lee. I told them how I met up with Naruto again and how we went out together. They didn't seem as surprised as I thought they would about Naruto, even though they both had these bizarre looks on their faces. Temari yelled something about a perverted brat when I first mentioned his name. I blushed furiously when I told them how he took me to his apartment. I didn't tell them how I felt so perfectly at peace sitting with him in that ramen bar, or how his vulpine beauty completely captivated me.

"I see..." Temari said with contemplation engraved deeply on her face. There was a moment of thoughtful silence.

"So...Ya want us to off him?" Kankuro broke the silence tactlessly. I sighed. That was the most I'd ever spoken to them at one time and now I had to answer stupid questions.

"Wait...W-why, did you let him? You d-did l-let him...didn't you, Gaa-chan?" Temari asked cautiously. I felt my face flush and looked away sheepishly.

"I..." I really didn't want to answer, but I continued ambiguously, "...he looked lonely. He cried when he told me...things."

They both looked at me with interest. Kankuro was the first to get up. He snatched a couple of pieces of toast and got ready to leave for his mission in the Water Country.

"Gaara," he started but I could tell he didn't know quite what to say, "Take care of yourself."

I was left alone with Temari. The kettle had boiled over. I made a new one and after I had my caffeine fix I felt a little better. We ate breakfast in a heavy silence. I felt so awkward and _dirty_. I made some coffee and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As I got out, I saw my reflection in the mirror. My long shaggy red hair dripped over my green eyes. I lifted the sopping wet mess up to look at myself more closely. I sighed. Everything was just as I left it-dark-rimmed piercing eyes, pale skin, blood red "ai" tattoo. Yes, everything was perfectly normal, except for the numerous bright red love bites on my neck. I laughed cynically to myself. All my shirts are low-cut. That explains the bizarre looks I was getting.

After I finished dressing, I went out to the hallway where Temari was already waiting for me. She noticed the red scarf I had tied around my neck and tugged at it playfully while snickering it that little way of hers that secretly made me smile inside. I glared at her and asked her if she new what my mission was. She pulled out a scroll and said that we were working together, as I expected, and with a third Jounin I didn't know or really care about. This mission was going to be cake. I wasn't in a merciful mood.

A gang of punks that thought they were hot shots stole a few forbidden scrolls and we had to bring them back dead or alive. I guess today wasn't a lucky day for them. Overkill would be a severe understatement. Temari had to rush frantically to retrieve the scrolls before my tidal wave of sand completely crushed them and the surrounding area. I didn't even see if our other teammate did anything other than gape at me in horror. I can't believe they called me all the way back for a mission like this. I think they just do this to keep an eye on me. It's not like the Sand gets many job offers now, anyway.

I felt empty again.

I retreated back to myself and my silence. I know I was always silent, but this silence is different. Only a few people can tell the difference. It's the kind of silence that makes Temari tell me to stop moping. I wonder if Naruto could tell the difference? I guess it doesn't really matter now. Something between us could never work. I can't give him the affection he needs. I'm the type of guy who enjoys killing people.

It had only been about a week since I came back and my "moping" already got too much on Temari's nerves. She stormed into my room, _without_ knocking. Three years ago, I would have killed her for that. I guess that means I need to toughen myself up by strangling a few puppies. But I know that wouldn't work because they would probably remind me of Naruto. I sighed sadly and looked up at her frustrated face. Her eyes twitched in a very menacing way.

"Are you just going to stay here?" she asked angrily.

"Well, this is my room," I retorted sharply. I had a feeling I knew where this was going. She came over to my bed and took the book I was reading from my hands. That's what I usually do in my free time-reading that is. I don't just sit and think about the many ways to torture and freak people out like many of the villagers seem to think I do. Taking away my book would have also earned her a death three years ago, but not anymore. I wasn't really reading it anyway. The protagonist was blonde.

"I can't stand to see you like this," she said. I looked down a little ashamed and upset that I couldn't hide my heartache better. She pulled out a small scroll and handed it to me.

"Listen, Gaara, I got permission for you to go on extensive training in the Fire Country for about six months. I know you're still thinking about him. I know you think you can just forget all about what happened, but you can't. This is important. You need to talk to him."

"I don't _need_ to talk," I answered bitterly. Why did she have to butt in? It doesn't concern her. He was probably just really horny that night. Someone else probably already took his warm invitation and was having the time of their life with him. It was a sad thought that made my blood boil, but I knew it was probably true. Why the hell would I want to go back over there just to embarrass myself and to see him with someone else? I'm not that masochistic.

"Okay. Fine. Be that way. I just want you to find someone special, Gaa-chan."

"Oh. Well...it's not like you have a boyfriend..."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled. She's funny when she's riled up. I snickered to myself as I pretended to not pay attention to the rest of what she was saying. "I happen to be a career woman! I wouldn't date any man I could beat up! Which is pretty much every man I know...Pay attention to me!"

I smirked at her. She messed with my hair and said something that surprised me a little.

"Oh, Gaara...You're such a cute little brother. I don't think you know that. Please go to the Leaf. You can just take the scroll and go on a vacation. I don't care. Just take it. It'll make me feel better."

I stood up and towered over her as intimidating as I could. I didn't personally like being called "cute", but her feelings toward me surprised me in a pleasant way. Did have important people all along? I wonder if Kankuro thinks I'm cute?

"Fine," I said as I gathered my meager supplies and extra pairs of pants. Temari was very persuasive. At least that's what I was going to tell Naruto if I saw him and he was with someone else. I was on a forced vacation. Temari left my room and I could hear her messing around in the kitchen as I got the rest of my stuff all packed. As I wandered into the hallway, on the way to the door she stopped me and pointed to the kitchen. The scent of my favorite recipe, Nira reba, wafted out of it and made my mouth water. Oh, wonderfully salty and delicious sauteed liver with chives! She hates liver, but there were undoubtedly two plates set on the table. Was she cooking while I was in my room reading?

"I thought we should eat together. After all, I won't be seeing you for a while." she smiled.

I guess having siblings wasn't so bad. I didn't expect her cooking to be so good either. I would have thought that all that training and beating up on men that weren't good enough to be her boyfriends would have kept her away from womanly tasks like cooking. We ate in a content silence, only sharing a few words with each other. I'll try my best to talk civilly to Naruto. I wouldn't want to come back and disappoint her. I mumbled my thanks to her and headed for the door again. This time I stopped myself.

"Temari, I don't want you calling me "cute" around other people. Kankuro would tease me about it," I said seriously and she laughed.

"Gaa-chan! Kankuro already knows you're cute!" My eyes widened in horror. "He's always complaining about you being better looking than him! He's jealous that all the girls pay attention to you when we go out. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"B-b-bye, T-Temari! S-see y-you in s-six months!" I said over my shoulder as I blushed and left. Even as I closed the door behind me, I could hear her laughing. Damn.

I summoned all my courage and rushed off towards the East. In the East was the origin and solution to my heart's pains and desires. I was ready to face him again.


	3. Confessions and Headaches

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto.

**Pairings:** GaaNaru, NaruGaa

**Summary:** It's time to confess and time to party.

**Warnings:** Say no to drugs. :D

**Author's Notes:** This is my favorite chapter so far!

I hope y'all like it.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Confessions and Headaches**

With every stride I took to Konoha, I gained more courage. I was more and more determined to have Naruto all for myself. It was only right. I never really wanted much, unless I wanted someone dead. This time I just _wanted_. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered things to spur me on. I thought of the two times he'd really spoken to me. Both times he spilled his heart to me. Even if he spoke of sadness, there was always optimism in his eyes. He was so full of love. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. I was drawn to his love.

He was someone I needed.

The morning brightened as I continued traveling. The trees in the vast forest brushed against my legs as I leapt from branch to branch. The birds hovered above in the clear blue sky. There was so much life here. In the desert there's nothing but emptiness. This land suited Naruto. The sun was rising magnificently above the village. It was so brilliant and wonderful. The warm rays tingled my skin and made me feel strong and comforted. The light reminded me so much of Naruto's hair and sunny smile.

I reached the gates to the village quickly. I showed the guards my papers and was let in. I was so full of hope and anticipation. I was anxious. I had to see him _now_. I wandered through the streets and shops searching for him. Everyone was passing me by thoughtlessly. I half expected to find him strolling down the street as casually as I did last time, but this time he was nowhere in sight. Where was he?

I could swear I checked everywhere. I even checked at the ramen bar he took me to on my last visit. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack if he didn't spring out of one of these alleys soon. Oh, God. What if he left? He could be on a long dangerous mission right now. He could be in trouble. My mental panicking was cut short by a harsh call from behind.

"Oy! Sand guy! What the hell do you think you're doing running around like that?" the stranger barked at me with cruelty laced in his voice. I turned to look at my speaker. I recognized him. He had wild dark hair and was wearing a strange array of fur and fishnet. His face was very exotic with sharp animalistic eyes and red paint on his cheeks. He had a small white dog on his shoulder.

"Kiba?"

"That's my name," he said while grinning and cracking his knuckles, "Now answer my question!"

He looked like he wanted me six feet under. He kept scowling as he walked over to me. I think he had every intention of beating an answer out of me. It made me wonder how much he knew about Naruto and I. I didn't have time to fight with him. I was so worried I would never see my blond kitsune again. I answered his question with another question instead. It was the question that was torturing me.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked desperately. Did I sound as worried to him as I did to myself? I didn't care how I sounded. I had to see him. I pleaded pathetically with my eyes. He studied me for a while and some of his imposing over-protectiveness melted away. He gestured with his hand.

"Uh...he's back that way. I'll show you," he said. He grabbed my arm a little forcefully and lead me in the right direction. I would have protested at his physical contact, but he was taking me to the person I wanted to see _so_ badly. He let go of me after a while and continued briskly down the street. He took me to a cozy-looking tea shop. I squinted to search for him within the shop and I quickly recognized the unmistakable head of blond spikes. I nearly leapt for joy. As I was about to enter, Kiba stopped me.

"If you hurt him, I'll rip you to pieces," he threatened.

"Not before I kill myself," I answered grimly. He seemed satisfied with my answer and backed off. As he left, I went into the store, trying to hold up all the courage I'd accumulated.

Oh, I was in deep.

When I saw that golden haired boy sitting in that booth staring glumly into his cup of tea, I had the urge to completely smother him with hugs and kisses. I walked up to him and could feel myself gasp as he looked up at me. Why did his eyes have to be so beautiful? I saw the transformation in them and I knew I was welcome. They looked deeply emerged in thought, and as they moved up to meet my eyes they practically glowed with joy. His face broke into a sweet little smile and I was left speechless. I went to hug him, but he beat me to it. He practically sprang out of his seat and tackled me, nearly knocking me over.

"Gaaraaaa!" he squealed. He rested his head next to mine with his chin on my shoulder. His lean arms around my slender waist held me incredibly tight. I thought I would collapse from the ecstasy of having him so close and adoring. For a moment I thought I must have walked into someone else's body. This kind of happiness doesn't belong to me.

Oh, but I took advantage of it. I petted his light feathery strands of golden hair. My other hand clutched his jacket. I didn't want him to leave. I wished we could stay like this forever. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath that was marked with his unique scent. He had an overpowering scent of sunshine and warmth, mixed with clean grass, and a less noticeable aroma that reminded me of a canine. Yeah, I knew something about him reminded me of puppies.

"N-Naruto," I started shyly. I knew I was blushing and he turned to look at me. He _winked_. He was just trying to kill me. I sighed as I ran my hand down his back soothingly. When I opened my eyes I noticed that the booth he had recently vacated was occupied by another person. He was staring at us.

"Neji?" I asked, more than a little surprised. He looked at me like I had just said something incredibly scandalous. I was a little embarrassed of being so affectionate in public. Hell, this is more affectionate than I'd ever been in private. Except for that night a about a week ago...

I blushed.

He continued to scowl at me and Naruto turned around to see what was going on. He was still wrapped in my arms as he turned to face Neji.

"See? He came back! I told you he would," Naruto chirped cheerfully. Neji sighed and looked at him sadly. He got up and the glare he sent me just about pissed me off enough to punch it right off his face. What the hell is wrong with all of Naruto's friends? They all give me that same look. It's like they think I'm going to do something horrible to him. _I_ was the one that was nearly molested.

Fucking bastard.

"I guess I should leave you two alone," he said curtly. As he left, I swear I could see the stick up his ass. What was he doing here with my Naruto anyway? Naruto tugged at my sleeve and asked me to sit down with him. I sat across from him in the booth and he gave me a little frown. Everything he does is just so damn cute. Even his frowns are cute. I couldn't quite figure out what he was frowning about, though. After a couple of moments, the waitress came by our table and as I was ordering some tea I could feel a foot rubbing seductively against my leg. It startled me badly and the waitress looked at me curiously when I yelped. As soon as she left, I turned to look at Naruto. He had the most innocent look on his face. So damn cute...

"Gaara...why don't you sit next to me?" he purred sweetly.

No request he made was too small for me. I moved over to his side and he beamed. I wondered timidly about what to tell him. I had a few things running in my head, and very few of them were useful. I evaluated each one carefully, so I wouldn't offend him or make myself self end up looking like an ass. Naruto, I want you. Although, that's very accurate, it's a little too possessive. It needs to be backed up by something else, I wouldn't know what that was. Naruto, I love you. Oh, that one is tough to say. I don't think I could say it without turning a million shades of red and dying first. Naruto, I think you are the most beautiful person in the world, I want you to always be by my side, I want to have your babies and live happily ever after with the sunset as our romantic backdrop. That one is just plain psychotic and doesn't make sense. I need to be drunk or just slightly more sleepdeprived than I am before I could say that. Naruto, I'm sorry for leaving. Good. That one works.

"Naruto..."

"I'm sorry," he finished for me. Oh, okay. He took my best line. Now what was I going to say? I stumbled around for a few words, but nothing coherent came out of my mouth.

"No, don't talk. Let me explain," he continued, "I just couldn't believe it when I saw you after all those years. Gaara, you're really fucking hot. Really! You needed to be jumped." the grin he sent me was way too alluring for it's own good.

"Naruto! Is that why you took me to your apartment?" I asked a little riled up. This was exactly what I worried about.

"No! Never! Well...that was part of it," he answered truthfully. I sighed in relief.

"You see...It all started back when we were kids. At first I was afraid of you," he said. I nodded. That was understandable. You'd have to be a fucking moron not to be afraid of me.

"When I learned about your demon and your loneliness, and how you went trough all that and never found anyone to help you...I couldn't believe it. I thought I could never beat someone like you. You had to be the strongest person in the world to live in that Hell. The only thing that ever kept me going was protecting my friends. But then, when I saw how you reacted whenever you saw Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and I fighting and risking our lives for each other, I knew it hurt you."

It was true.

I was so confused and jealous. What they did went against everything I lived for. I saw that girl fight for Sasuke. I saw Naruto and Sasuke fight for each other and her when I had her tied up. Even though Sasuke was exhausted, he tried to continue. Even though Naruto shouldn't have been able to hold up against me, he continued. That was camaraderie. That was love. I didn't know any of those things. I wanted to, but at the same time I never believed it was possible for me to know them.

"During our fight, everything changed. The pain in your eyes was the same as mine. I didn't want you to keep living only for yourself! I wanted you to know there were other ways to live! I wanted to help you!" he cried passionately. I could see the tears welling in his eyes. It was just the same as it was that day.

"I know, Naruto," I tried to comfort him, "It was too early for me to know that back then, but you made your impact on me...I could never stop thinking about you and what you said."

He looked at me with his sympathetic watery blue eyes and sniffled. That look made me want to do incredible things. It filled me with the desire to climb the highest mountain in the world, or something equal or greater in magnificence. I just wanted to make him happy and let him know he didn't have anything to worry about. He continued to sob silently and I just couldn't take those tears. I wiped them from his face and I held his chin up. I found myself enticed by his soft trembling lips again. This time I was the one to kiss him. I kissed him deeply and put all of my emotions in that kiss. He clenched my shirt tightly and gasped. The sound of his gasp was so irresistible to my ears. It made me want to do more than kiss him. As I moved closer into him, I heard another sound. I didn't hear it quite well enough to identify it. I heard it again. It was a very soft and shy cough. I turned around.

It was our waitress holding my tea.

"AH!" I jumped in my seat when I noticed her. Her face was bright red and she mumbled a few hasty apologies for interrupting us and left quickly. I kept my hands in my lap and stared into my tea all flustered. Naruto laughed and hugged my arm.

I sipped my tea slowly while he talked to me. I loved the sound of his voice. He was so energetic and cheerful. It made me feel at ease. It was nice to have someone talk to you like you were totally normal. He chatted with me like it was the most natural thing in the world. I smiled softly. He was my first friend, and more than that. He ordered some more tea. I could never look at the waitress straight in the face whenever she came back. Naruto wasn't helping either by starting conversations with her. It also didn't help that they mostly talked about me. They cheerfully talked about how "pretty" my hair was. Nothing about me is "pretty". She was overly friendly and the two of them giggled together like a couple of girls. Well...at least one of them was a girl, but Naruto didn't have an excuse.

After a while I was feeling very warm inside. Maybe it was because Naruto never let go of my arm. Once again, we stayed talking so late that most people were leaving already. I studied his sweet foxy face that was always grinning at me. A little bit of tea dripped on the side of my cup and I licked it up with the tip of my tongue. A glimmer of something flashed in his eyes and suddenly he was dangerously close to me.

"I want you so bad..._Gaara_," he moaned into my ear as he ran his hand forcefully and painfully slow up my inner thigh. His other hand was scratching my back and slipping itself slyly under my shirt. It was so arousing. I was burning up in that little booth with his hands all over me. My cup tumbled out of my hand. He caught it skillfully and the look on his face was absolutely predatory. I could swear my face was on fire by that point.

Oh, only he could do this to me.

"You have no idea how sexy you are," he whispered seductively in between planting soft butterfly kisses along my jaw. I moved a little away from him and nearly fell out of the seat.

"N-Naruto! W-Why don't you show me around your t-town for a while?"

"Hmm..." he squinted at me in his foxy way. "Okay!"

He took my hand and practically bolted out of the shop. He didn't even pay the bill. I had an ominous feeling wasn't going to survive the night with this guy.

* * *

"OK! This is the ramen bar, Ichiraku!" he said cheerfully. It was at least the fourth time he'd shown that ramen bar to me. I sighed. I knew where the laundry mat, the convenience store, the Hokage monuments, and the Ninja Academy were. And for the millionth time, that damn ramen bar. He was a horrible host.

"Naruto...don't you know any other places?" I asked. I was getting a little bored, even though some of his descriptions of places were amusing. I could only visit the same ramen bar so many times before I felt like maiming small children.

"Hmm? Ohh..." he looked down. Uh-oh. I hope I didn't say anything wrong. He chuckled and looked at me mischievously.

"Sabaku no Gaara...are you looking for somewhere to have a good time?" he leered at me and winked.

"What?" I asked confusedly. He whispered into my ear.

"No! It's not like that!" I stammered and blushed furiously.

"Oh...damn. I'll take you there some day..." he said wistfully. He continued to think and I could practically see the light bulb ignite over his head.

"I KNOW! COME ON! Let's go!" he yelled loudly. He grabbed my arm and led me away.

* * *

"Here it is! The ultimate man's place!" he shouted triumphantly while gesturing widely with his arms. I looked at the rowdy place in front of me. It was a bar complete with karaoke. A sound similar to a thousand dying cats emanated out of the place and men of all ages and sizes staggered around aimlessly. Some were passed out on the floor. Others were singing and dancing and a few looked like they were about to rip each other's heads off.

"I don't drink," I said softly.

"Don't be silly! Alcohol is the solution to all of life's problems!" he beamed ecstatically. I was very worried.

"You don't really think that-" I started but was cut off by his voice.

"I _think_ it's about time that you and I got completely smashed!"

Before I could protest, he dragged me inside. I had to dodge a man stumbling out of the door that almost ran into me. I considered killing him, but then I felt somewhat sorry for him. In a few minutes that could be me. Naruto jumped onto a stool at the bar and patted the one next to him. I sat down carefully. I put my elbows down on the counter, and they got all wet. The whole place was a mess. There were a few broken pieces of glass here and there and I could swear everyone in the place was completely insane. I was lucky. The guy sitting next to me on my left seemed pretty stable, if not incredibly depressing. He was mumbling about women. Naruto nudged me and handed me a drink, but I was still watching the man next to me. Naruto followed my line of sight.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here? Have you no shame?" Naruto yelled. It was incredibly ironic. The bushy-haired ninja turned and stared at him for a while. Finally, comprehension showed on his face.

"Na-Naruto? Whash you doin' here, Naru-chan?" he slurred.

"Didn't you learn anything from your old man?" Naruto yelled slightly insulted.

"Ya know...Life is a big FAT troublesome thing...it's always the blonds..." he rambled on, taking another shot. I looked at Naruto. He shrugged.

"Whenever I see him in here he's always going on about some blond chick," he said. Blonds. I understood completely. I turned to Shikamaru to have a word with a fellow man haunted by a beautiful blond.

"Hey...you gonna be ok?" I nudged him a little. He turned and looked at me. His eyes widened. He stuttered a lot about something and finally I think I heard him say he was fine. He left soon after. I sighed. It feels good to help people. Sometimes. Oh, God, I really am going soft. Stupid blonds.

"HEY!" my blond yelled, shoving the drink at me. I took it and drank. As soon as the acrid taste touched the back of my throat I gagged and spit most of it out.

"It's disgusting," I said between coughs. Naruto was pointing and laughing at me, the sadistic bastard.

"Aww, don't worry, Gaa-chan. It's an acquired taste. After a few more, you won't even notice it!" he smiled.

"My sister calls me 'Gaa-chan'," I said somewhat distressed.

"Really? Temari-chan does? Hmmm...well. I'll have to come up with a new name for you, then. Drink up!" he said, magically producing another drink in his hand.

"Naruto...Do I have to?" I grumbled.

"Only if you love me," he pouted. "I mean I take you back lovingly into my arms and act as a wonderful hostess for you...the least you could do is get wasted with me!" he whined.

Did he just call himself a host_ess_? I took the drink reluctantly. Oh, the things I do for blonds. I swallowed it as quickly as I could and barely managed to keep myself from spitting it all out again. It was so bitter. It made my eyes water. My Naruto was grinning at me again and he patted me on the back. He downed two shots in the blink of an eye. I felt like crying. I was in love with an alcoholic. Instead, I took another piss-flavored drink from Naruto. Is this "drowning your sorrows"? I looked at my foxy man chatting with the bartender. He turned and gave me a big hug. A small smile sneaked itself on my face. My first drink was with him. I don't think that could possibly be sorrowful.

Twelve drinks later we were on our way to being completely "wasted". It's interesting the things you learn by being possessed by a demon. Apparently our demons have an incredibly high tolerance for alcohol. That was comforting. The brain damage I was going to suffer wasn't going to be as bad as it would for a normal person. Hooray.

Six drinks later we were both singing. Well, I'm sure he was. His voice was screeching unbearably loud through the karaoke speakers. If I could find my hands I would know if I was holding a microphone too. His face was _hilarious_. There were these funky lines on it. Heeheehee. I think I tackled him because we were both on the ground. I wanted to get to those little marks on his face.

"GAARA! YOU'RE TICKLING ME!" he screamed. Heeheeheeheeeeeee. I am not.

"Da fuck is on yer face...? Eh, Naru? Naruuuuuu?"

"STOP TOUCHING MY WHISKERS! AHH!" he laughed. He squirmed too. He was just like a little kitten.

"Oh..._I've_ got whiskers..." I slurred suggestively.

"DUDE! YOU ARE _SO_ WASTED!"

What-sed? Da fuck? Don't you _tell_ me. Someone hurled us off stage. Something bony landed on top of me. It was Naruto!

"Naruto!" I cried happily. I hugged him. He was so soft and skinny, just like a girl.

"HEY! YOU GUY, YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST TOSS US AROUND LIKE THAT! I MAKE THE RULES HERE!" he yelled angrily, fidgeting in my arms.

"Naruto! I have somethin' to tells yous"

"WHAT?" Oh my God. He was so _loud_. No. I was going to tell him something else...

"Naruto! You have ta be teh most beautiful person on the planet _and_ the world!"

"_YOU'RE_ BEAUTIFUL!" he shouted and hugged me.

"But wait! Naruto! Don't ever leave, 'kay? Never! _I'll hunt you down..._"

"I'M HUNGRY!" he got up, but I pulled that sucka back down. Oh, no! You're staying with me, Foxy-man!

"Naruto! P-Promise me ta have babiez and s-sunshine..."

"OKAY! ANYTHING FOR YOU, GAARA-SAMA! ...WAIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

I rolled over. I was in a field of grass with the stars hanging over me. I turned to my side and there was this gorgeous angel lying next to me. I was in Heaven. I stood up shakily on my feet. I wobbled a few steps forward and threw up twice. Urgh. I was not in Heaven.

* * *

AND THAT ENDS CHAPTER 3! 


	4. Unbearable Sexual Tension and BBQ

**Disclaimer:** Please. If I really owned Naruto, this is what they would be doing...

**Pairings: **NaruGaa. You've been _owned_, Gaara.

**Summary: **So Naruto has given Gaara his first kiss, his first drunken night out, and he has been his first friend...what else can he give?

**Warnings: **This is the part that gives this the "R" rating. I mean, it might be higher than "R". I hope it's not. Someone tell me if it is. This is the part that makes me think I might be going to Hell for writing about it./ In other words...RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE THAT ARE STILL INNOCENT AND PURE!

**Author's Notes:** Notes will be at the bottom.

Go on and read! I _dare_ you! ...Ok, not really. But you can if you want. :p

* * *

**Chapter Four: Unbearable Sexual Tension and BBQ**

"Ummm..." the angel mumbled. He turned his beautiful face towards me and a breeze blew across his delicate face. I wanted to touch him, but he sprang up quickly and ran to the tree and threw up. My brain hurt. It felt like someone was taking a saw and running it back and forth inside my head. Oh, I wanted to cry. I plopped down again in the field and the angel sat next to me.

My head weighed at least forty pounds. I couldn't take the weight of it, so I laid down on my back for a while. If it wasn't for the unbearable pain, it would be very nice here. It seemed like the stars shined abnormally bright in Konoha. I could feel a body lying next to mine. We stayed there together for a while entranced by those brilliant stars.

I don't know how much time passed like that, but pretty soon I could feel my head clearing up a little bit. I noticed something warm in my hand. I looked down. It was another hand, fingers intertwined with mine. The owner of the hand was staring dreamily at the sky. I wondered idly how I could have ended up like this, holding someone else's hand and looking at the stars. Then I remembered everything.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"I had...fun..." I said quietly. He immediately jumped out of his reverie and turned to me with a grin set on his face.

"Ah! Gaara! I knew you would have fun! See! See! What'd I tell you?" he exclaimed excitedly, "Everyone needs to get completely wasted at least once in their life! Haaha...haa...ow, ow!...my head..." he winced in pain. I tried to roll over on top of him, and only barely managed to get on my side.

"I can't move," I said tiredly, "Can you move, Naru?" I nudged him in the arm with my nose. I heard the grass rustle as he lifted his head. I didn't have the strength to move my head to look up. No wonder they tell ninjas not to drink. A silly idea flashed into my mind. I could have drinking contests instead of fights. It would be a perfect plan because I would always win because of Shukaku's alcoholism! I laughed to myself.

I _really_ couldn't move any part of my body.

"Gaara, am I gonna have to carry you?"

"No...I can fly," I answered.

"Uhh...I'm gonna take that as a yes," he said getting up. He turned me over on my back again and my head plopped on the ground with a hard thud. It hurt so much.

"I hate you..." I cried in agony.

"Whoops! Sorry..." he laughed nervously. He tried to be more careful when picking me up. He cradled me in his arms and I just stayed perfectly limp there like a rag doll. He walked slowly back to town with me. My head was still swimming and I wondered where we were going.

"Naru...where...are..."

"We're going to my place, of course!" he grinned down at me.

"Oh...but...I need my...things."

"Shh, Gaara. Don't worry about that. I'll get them for you," he assured me. My eyes closed against my will. I wondered if Shukaku could control my body in this condition. That would be really bad. Oh, well.

"So sleeeeeeepy..." I murmured as I drifted off.

I woke up on a comfortable couch. As my eyes fluttered open, I took in my surroundings. I was in Naruto's living room-again. This time I actually had the opportunity to know what it looked like. The first thing I noticed was the warm dark blue blanket that covered me. It was clean and smelled like it was fresh out of the dryer. I was surprised to find my gourd and bag of clothes lying next to me. Did he really go that late in the night to my hotel to pick them up? I blushed at the thought of someone going out of their way just for me.

I continued to look around. There was a coffee table in front of the couch and a medium sized tv in the corner. There was a fair amount of trash littered all about the place, mostly empty ramen cups. I think I greatly underestimated how much he liked the stuff.

My suspicion was confirmed when my eyes traveled up to the bar of the kitchen. Stacks and stacks of ramen packets and cups were up there along with many pairs of chopsticks. My eyes widened. Does he live off ramen? That can't be healthy. I got up slowly, expecting my head to bring me back down, but it didn't. I felt remarkably better. Wait a second. My mind took a huge back track.

I _woke_ up.

I panicked. I don't sleep! This can't be right! Shouldn't things be in shambles? Shouldn't there be blood on the walls and my hands? Maybe I was still dreaming? I pinched myself to make sure. It hurt. Ok, I'm obviously awake, and I was obviously _sleeping_.

Interesting.

I can't believe how good it feels to sleep. It feels even better to wake up with everything so...normal. I sighed happily. I should thank Naruto. I wandered into the kitchen to check it out. I opened a few cabinets. Ramen, more ramen, more ramen...come on, come on...where is it? Yes! Coffee! I jumped with glee. Instant coffee. I grimaced. It was better than nothing. I sat down at the small round table in the kitchen and had some instant coffee. While drinking peacefully, I glanced at the clock above the oven. It was 4:53 AM. Naruto would be sleeping. I drained my mug.

I used all my ninja stealth to creep around the apartment. It was so small. I noticed that all the furniture was made out of a red cherry kind of wood. I looked behind the couch I had been sleeping on. There was a mantel and a few candles. It was kind of romantic. To my right there was a door. It was open. How convenient. I snuck in more silently than the wind. There he was, sleeping like a baby.

Aww, so very cute.

I felt somewhat devious standing there near the edge of his bed looking down at him like that. I was like a criminal breaking in a poor innocent person's house ready to do something scandalous. I could do something horrible like steal a cute fox sleeping peacefully in his den. I'd be the chuckling villain running away from the scene of the crime. I grinned mischievously to myself.

He mumbled in his sleep adorably. I couldn't take it. I had to get closer. I soundlessly moved to the side of the bed and put one hand and knee on it. He was still dreaming unaware of my presence. My other foot lifted quietly from the ground. I crawled over him, watching him sleep. He was like an angel, a fox, a sweet baby, a ninja caught off guard. All the things he was completely stole my heart. I laid down next to him watching the rise and fall of his chest.

Should I dare touch that beautiful person?

My hand moved shyly. I barely tapped his arm and pulled my finger back quickly as if I had been burned. He continued his slumber. With more courage I traced my finger along the muscles in his arm, sneaking glances at his face all the while. I moved in closer. My body was against his now. That same hand placed itself gently on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat under the soft cotton shirt. My hand traveled down slowly, remembering the feel of his body. It slipped under his shirt. Wow. He had a sculpted body.

I stayed there, caressing him in the night. It felt slightly perverse, but my touches were so soft it was like they weren't even there. As hours passed I kept moving into him. I was drawn to his warmth and peacefulness. The feel of a living body next to my own was wonderful. Finally, I was securely snuggled on top of him. I stayed awake hoping to always remember what it felt like to lie like this. My head rested on his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

The rhythm of his sleep was broken. He inhaled deeply and yawned. He tried to move his left arm up, but I was holding onto it. He looked down groggily.

"Eh? What's this?" he yawned covering his mouth with his other hand. The sunlight filtered though the blinds and landed across his face. I looked into his eyes with adoration. He was just like a golden god.

"Heeheehee...no wonder I had such nice dreams," he chuckled. I held on to him tighter. He looked down. Yes, my leg was wrapped around his. I slid my leg up as I moved closer to him. He looked surprised and his face was heavily flushed. I studied him with my eyes trying to penetrate into his mind. Do I have the same affect on him that he has on me?

"G-Gaarara! I...I have to s-shower!" he said quickly. Was that a little bit of red I saw dripping from his nose? Before I could get a closer look, he had jumped out of bed, slammed the bathroom door, and turned on the shower. It was pretty impressive. He was as fast as a bullet. I waited for him. I was bored. I wanted to touch him again. I laid back down and got lost in my thoughts. I was just watching my hand open and close with interest. Finally I heard the screech of the shower turning off. The door opening behind me snapped me out of my daze. The bed creaked as he sat down. I turned my head up to face the ceiling. His cool wet hand stroked the side of my face and I tilted my head to look into his eyes. They were a misty blue. I shivered. His hands were so cold.

"You want to shower?" he asked. I sat up to look at him better. He was wrapped only in a towel and had little beads of water dripping off of him. There was something in the way he spoke to me that made me want to jump him. It wasn't his usual cheerful voice. It was serious and almost sensual. I put my hand on that beautiful smooth chest of his and licked my lips. He opened his mouth slightly and I jumped on top of him. I straddled his hips and kissed him hard. I lapped at his lips with my tongue and he opened his mouth willingly. I kissed him with all the emotion and passion I'd never shown before.

I wanted him.

We broke our first long kiss. He took the opportunity to rip off my shirt. Our breaths were short and I wanted more. He pushed me down hard on the bed. I loved that fiery zeal burning in his eyes. I grinned wickedly as I grabbed that towel around his waist and tore it off forcefully. He smiled and lowered his head to my neck, biting, licking, and sucking hard. I gasped and scraped my nails vigorously along his back. he bit down with force and I gasped loudly. It was such pleasurable pain. I couldn't get enough of this feeling. He continued leaving those red bite marks on my neck and chest, and I clawed deeper into him. I wanted him to leave his mark all over me so people would know I was his. He squeezed my thigh tightly with one hand causing me to squirm even more under him. With his other hand he caressed my side with ghostly touches that sent shivers down my spine. The conbination of those hard squeezes, light touches, and the neverending biting, sucking, and licking was driving me insane. This time he bit my lip viciously and laughed a deep laugh that echoed throughout both our bodies. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I moaned loudly. He covered my mouth with his and swallowed my moan with his tongue. I begged for more.

"N-Naruto!" I gasped. He licked my face, causing me to shiver, "I can't take it anymore! Do it! Please! Ahh! _Please_!" I begged over and over again. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him all over me. I wanted him to do his absolute worst. I never wanted anything so badly.

"As you wish, Gaara-_sama_," He chuckled. He snaked his arm around me and was kissing my chest, trailing big wet kisses down and down and down...He licked at my belly button and my stomach tightened. He giggled. He finally reached my pants and tugged at the belt teasingly. It was torture and he was drawing it out painfully. He quickly and skillfully snapped the belt open and pulled off my pants and boxers. He eyed me appreciatively.

"Ahh...Gaara-sama...So this is what you've been hiding from me?" he said playfully.

"Shut up!" I barked. I grabbed the back of his head. My face was horribly flushed. I didn't want to force him down on me. I gripped the sheet with my other hand.

"Please..." I begged softly. He looked at me with mock shyness as he licked the side of my...

"Hard-on!" He exclaimed with a wink. I was going to _kill_ this man. Before I could go through all the ways to torture and dismember this horrible man, he bit down and took all of me in. I gasped in surprise. He was running his tongue expertly and sucking with amazing force. I screamed and clutched the sheets. I couldn't hold back my moans and screams as he used his lips, teeth and tongue. My heart was racing frantically. It was so pleasurable I thought I was going to die.

"Nnn! N-Naruto!" I called out. I was trashing under him. I could hear my own wild panting as the things he did to me sent fire through my veins. He sucked harder and I wailed like a whore. He bit me a little too hard and I screamed loudly. He stopped. Why did he stop? Why the fuck did he stop?

"W-What...what h-happened?" gasped in confusion. He was looking up at his bedroom door. What was he looking at, damn it?

The doorbell rang. He swallowed. The doorbell rang again.

"Naruuuuuuto? Are you there?" a friendly voice called.

"FUCK!" he yelled loudly.

"No! You're NOT here." I said with murder in my eyes. I was still breathing heavily.

"Gaara-sama, please. Just wait for a second?" he said sweetly. The doorbell rang again, "Fuck! I'm COMING!"

No. Actually, I was. He took me with his hand and finished quickly. He wiped his hands, grabbed his towel, and ran to the door. I felt cheated. I could hear him talking to the person at the door from his room. I was going to _kill_ someone.

"Chouji!" he called.

Chouji. I was going to _kill_ Chouji. He continued to talk to this "Chouji" for entirely too long. He should have never left me in the first place, the bastard. And who does he think he is calling me "Gaara-sama"? With the way he teases and tortures me, you'd think he was expecting me roll over and call him master. I was still shaking hard from the pain and pleasure. Gaara-sama my ass. It's more like Gaara the tool. Gaara the needy whore. I frowned angrily. Finally, he slammed the door shut and I could hear his footsteps traveling back to the room. As soon as he entered I wrapped the dirty sheet over my head and body. I could hear him click his tongue.

"Aww...my little Gaara-sama...don't be upset," he cooed to me.

"Don't call me that," I spat back with the sheet muffling my voice. I was going to punch him in the face. He sat down on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, but I wrenched myself free. I heard him sigh and he slowly pulled the sheet off of my head. I looked at him with a heated expression and pouted. Slight drops of water were collecting in the corners of my eyes. I refused to let them fall. He grabbed my face delicately with one hand and turned my head towards him. He looked at me romantically, with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"But, it's such a perfect name for you. You're stubborn and strong. You demand love and attention with every stride you take, and I worship every part of you. You're like a god among men," he said with his voice full of affection. My jaw dropped. Was he serious? Perhaps as an answer to my silent question, he leaned in and kissed me deeply. I could taste a little bit of myself on him and it was an odd sensation. When he broke the kiss I couldn't look at him in the face, so I looked at the door instead.

"So, what did Mr. _Chouji_ want so badly?" I asked bitterly.

"Oh! I forgot I promised to go out to lunch with him today!" he laughed and added, "You still want that shower?"

I punched him hard in the face and stormed off to the bathroom. I slammed the door to cut off his loud yelps of pain. Bastard. I scrubbed myself thoroughly in the shower, hoping to get his disgusting spit and sickening stench off of my body. I'd be damned if I let him near me again. Gaara-sama my _ass_!

I dried myself and wrapped the towel securely around my waist. I caught a glipse of myself in the mirror and halted. Damn it! I had stupid marks all over my body! I hate him! I tossed the nearest object at the mirror. It was a fluffy orange bath sponge and it landed a few feet from my target.

Damn it!

I flung the door open. I hoped he wasn't there, but if he was, I was going to maul him. Hmm. He was gone. Naruto had more brains than I expected. I looked at the empty bed. The sheets were still a mess, but a pair of my clothes were lying neatly to the side. I sighed. I got dressed slowly, gingerly avoiding touching any of the especially vivid bruises on my body. Where did he learn to do all of that? He was like an animal.

I carefully opened the bedroom door and peered into the living room. He was still nowhere in sight. I sat down on the couch, but a noise from the kitchen brought me quickly to my feet. He was sitting at the table eating a bowl of ramen, grinning like an idiot. He waved a greeting to me with his chopsticks and I sneered.

"How can you eat that? It's vile," I said harshly.

"V-Vile?" he looked at me, "What's that mean?"

Idiot.

"It means it's disgusting," I said. He flinched, "It tastes like crap!"

He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. Ha. Take that. He covets that stupid ramen. He really looked like he was going to cry, but then his expression changed so suddenly.

"At least it tastes better than you," he remarked slyly.

Oh, no. No he didn't. I held back a blush, if that's even possible. I walked calmly to the kitchen sink where I saw a pair of chopsticks. Within seconds I had them aimed threateningly at his throat.

"Say that again, Uzumaki! I don't think I heard you the first time!" I yelled, digging the chopsticks deeper into him. I don't know if it was possible to kill someone with chopsticks, but I was going to find out. "What did you say? Did you say I'm the most wonderful thing you've ever tasted? Huh? Did you?"

"Y-YES! Yes, G-Gaara-sama! You're the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted!" he yelped with fear in his eyes. Fear. The world was in it's rightful place again. "G-Gaara-sama! Your taste is like a sweet nectar! Please don't kill me!"

I grinned. He winced. I stuck my chopsticks in his bowl and took the bowl all together. I sat on the couch to eat. When I finished I could hear him sneaking over to me. He got on his hands and knees and carefully crawled over to me. I raised a questioning brow. He continued to crawl over to me until he was right in front of me. He placed his hands on my lap and looked up to me with this expression on his face. His hair was bouncing mass of fluff, his blue eyes were big and pleading, and his whiskered cheeks were tinted with a small blush. He just stared at me like that. He was just like a puppy.

"Gaara?" he asked in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Don't be mad. Please?" he said. His eyes practically sparkled at me. How can one person be so charming? I refused to look at him and he made a small sound like a whimper. When I turned to look back down, he was settled in my lap. I reluctantly touched his face. He smiled slightly and I pinched him hard.

"Ahhh! Gaara! That hurts!" he screamed. I let go. He rubbed his cheek and continued, "Will you go to the lunch with me, please?"

"No. I hate people," I replied coldly. He broke into a goofy smile and hugged me.

"Ahh! Gaara-sama! You're so cute! That's exactlly what makes me want to take you and show you to everyone I know!"

He kissed me with his salty lips. I couldn't help smiling. I told him I would go, but that he shouldn't expect me to like any of his friends. He squealed. I swear it was just like a _girl_. He stayed in my lap until it was time to go. I strapped on my gourd just in case. I still wasn't in the best of moods. As we walked down the street he clung to me like a giddy teenage girl. I kept my face as emotionless as possible. People looked at us oddly, and I made sand swirl dangerous at my feet. They ran away in fear. They knew their place.

We finally reached our destination. It was a Barbeque restaurant? Naruto ran excitedly inside and I followed reluctantly. It was _Chouji_. I scowled. There was someone next to him. Shikamaru? Naruto yelled his excited greetings and I slammed my gourd down fiercely, causing the table to shake and the two men sitting to jump. They also looked at me with fear. Naruto sat down first and I sat across from Shikamaru.

"Chouji! I haven't gotten to hang out with you since our last mission! It looks like you're back to your normal weight, huh?" Naruto beamed.

"Yup!" Chouji grinned happily. There were a few messy plates in front of him. It looks like he started eating before we even got there. Shikamaru looked like he was about to fall alseep. I joined him with his blank staring. Naruto and Chouji ordered so much food. Both were incredible gluttons, the only difference is that it actually showed on Chouji. I picked a little atmy food and Shikamaru practically gave all his food to Chouji. I don't know why he even bothered to order anything if he wasn't going to eat. Naruto and Chouji talked a lot about missions and things of that nature in between gorging themselves. Chouji keep stealing glances at me. It was getting on my nerves. He finally just looked at me and laughed. What was going on?

"Heehee. What happened to your neck? It looks like someone already had you for breakfast," he laughed pointing at me with his chopsticks. He must have been feeling pretty comfortable with himself. Shikamaru woke out of his daze and I could hear him kick Chouji under the table. I looked at Naruto and he looked ready to open his mouth. An alarm sounded in my head.

"I cut myself shaving," I replied lamely. That excuse didn't make any sense. I didn't shave. Anyone who knew me knew that I didn't have any hair on my body. I don't even have _eyebrows_! An awkward silence followed. More food was brought to the table and peace was restored. Those two guys seemed to forget about everything when they were eating. Things like manners, how to speak, the big fat lies that I told, and apparently the cause of the big fat lies I told too-they were all forgotten. How could I tell? Chouji opened his big mouth again.

"Ya know, Naruto? When I went to your apartment this morning, I swear I could hear screaming. It was kind of scary. Did someone die in there?" he asked nosily. Well, it's only natural for someone to ask a question like that. I mean, if you hear screaming from someone's apartment it either means someone is being brutally murdered or someone is having mind-blowing sex. Both of these things should obviously be brought to the general public's attention in a restaurant. I opened my eyes from my mean frown and everyone was looking at me. Naruto was pointing at me while grinning wolfishly. Thank you so much, Naruto. Now everyone knows I'm a whore.

"I...I...I have to stay at Naruto's place. He's really annoying. I was trying to kill him and I failed," I assured everyone. My story didn't fly very well. I could see the two of them mentally connecting the dots. Bite marks and screaming. Fuck, I give up. I never said I was good at lying. I crossed my arms angrily. Man, do I hate Naruto. He just sucks. I blushed. Even my own insults come back to me!

Come.

I mentally screamed. I've become such a pervert! What has he done to me? I tried to hide myself from them the rest of the time. I was pretty unsuccessful considering there was nowhere to hide. Both Shikamaru and Chouji wisely decided to avoid eye contact with me. We were in that restaurant for what seemed like hours. They finally finished eating. I'd never seen two people eat so much in all my life. Shikamaru turned a lazy eye to me. He looked like he was curious about something. I could tell he was weighing his question in his mind, trying to see if it would get him killed or not. He was smart. I liked that.

"So, what are you doing in town anyway, Gaara?" he asked cautiously.

"Aa. My sister sent me on a forced vacation," I replied casually. Finally a question I could answer straight-faced. He looked surprised. What's so surprising about me taking a vacation? Don't tell me that vacations are also laced with hidden meanings about Naruto fucking me!

"T-Temari?" he stuttered. Oh. What's the big deal about Temari?

"Yeah, Temari actually said it was for 'Extensive training' but-" Wait a second! Comprehension dawned on my face. Temari! He likes Temari! My jaw dropped, I had the urge to point and yell something.

"Oh! That's cool! It was nice seeing you Na-Naruto! Come on, Chouji!" he tried to say in his usual bored voice, but no one could deny he was actually a little too nervous. They left and Naruto turned to face me.

"Extensive training? Is that why you're here?" Naruto asked oblivious to Shikamaru's strange reactions. Ok, so maybe not everyone noticed, but I did. Shikamaru...

"It doesn't matter. Let's go. I'm sick of being here." I replied. He was still looking at me with slightly hurt eyes. I snorted. Like I would actually come here just to see him.

Oh, wait. I did.

We walked back slowly to his apartment. He was still clinging to me like a rabid hormonal girl. I was still pissed at him for making a fool out of me and I was sending gusts of sand around to scare the villagers. I was going to get back at him for that.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** gasp I can't believe I wrote about a...blow job. I feel so dirty! Last night while I was writing I kept thinking "Oh, god! I'm going to Hell!" Haahaa. I know it wasn't in incredible detail, but still. I feel a little _dirtay_. If this isn't supposed to be here, I will go back and edit it. So tell me, readers!

Naruto's nickname for Gaara is now Gaara-sama. (Sama lord, lady, to someone we deeply respect, gods, emperor.) Even though Naruto finds pleasure in the sadistic torture of Gaara, he still really does love him and admire him in an unholy way.

Or does he? Expect drama in the next chapter!

Also, thank you to people who review. It's very nice of you. I'm new here and I'm not really sure to respond to you all, so I'll just take time to say right here...THANK YOU!


	5. Sandwiches and Blood

**Disclaimer:** ...

**Pairings:** GaaNaru, NaruGaa

**Summary:** Gaara is tired of being embarrassed and feels fragile and totally vulnerable to Naruto. He is confused and disturbed by the emotional affects Naruto has on him.

**Warnings:** Blood

**Author's Notes:** Ok, Gaara's not used to being with people like Naruto and having...er, a "friend". He still has a bad temper and, well, other things. So, now I hope this chapter doesn't seem too much like I pulled it out of my...coughs

Right!

On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sandwiches and Blood**

The door slammed shut behind us. I sighed. Home sweet Home! Or something like that. I wanted to take a nap, but then again, I always do. I just wanted to lie down and pretend I could sleep. Last night was a fluke. I don't know how that happened, but I know I'm not going to get trashed every night just so I can get a few hours of sleep. Naruto was humming a tune behind be. Why did every minute with him have to be so full of...of _him_? I mean, he can't ever sit still. It's like he has to let anyone who's around know that he's there. I doubt that even if he was perfectly quiet, that I would ever feel alone. I ignored him completely. He tried to jump on me from behind. I heard a hard thud and he fell to the ground wailing.

"Ow! Gaara! Why did you do that?" he asked, rubbing his swore head that had run straight into my protective wall of sand.

"It automatically protects me," I said calmly, knowing damn well that I could control it almost completely. I also knew I had made the sand form extra hard for _extra _payback on telling his friends about us. He was just being a pain in general. How could I think I had fallen in love with this guy? We both had demons. Our similarities pretty much stopped there.

I sat down on the couch and fished through my bag. At times like this, when I knew I couldn't sleep but I also had a lot of time on my hands, I would read. I decided to be spontaneous and grab the first book I put my hands on. Ah ha! Let's see...Oh, Hell no. I was completely repulsed by the title. I looked at Naruto. He was looking at me intently. Why did he look at me like that? His _face_ was annoying. I chucked the book straight at him and he dodged it. It was one of Temari's romance novels. She probably stuck it in there on purpose.

"Gaa-chan! Why are you being so vicious? It's not my fault that" he started, but I stopped him.

"That's Gaara-_sama_ to you!" I yelled, making him jump from the sheer force of my voice.

"G-Gaara-sama...what's wrong?" he asked. Boy was he stupid.

"What's wrong? First, I can't stand your teasing! Second, why the fuck do you have to announce to the whole world that we've fooled around? As if it isn't pretty much obvious with all these marks you've gnawed into me with your damn fangs! And, don't you have something to _do_? Huh? Do you just want to hang around me all the time, staring at me with that dumb look on your face?" I shouted at him at the top of my lungs. I don't shout. It took more energy than I thought it would. That was the biggest outburst I've ever had that didn't involve violence. I could feel the vein throbbing on my forehead.

Were those tears in his eyes?

"If that's true, t-then why do you bother to stay here?" he asked hotly. I could see them nowthe tears running down his face. I thought I couldn't stand to see those tears. My mouth kept moving and I didn't know what it was going to say next.

"Why? Because it's free and comes with a slave!" The words flew out of my mouth. "I _am_ your Gaara-sama, aren't I?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good! Now make me a sandwich!" I yelled so loud everyone in the building must have heard.

"Y-Yes, G-Ga-Gaara-sama!" he choked out between sobs. He went off to the kitchen. What? I didn't even _want _a sandwich. I was just saying that to torture him, and he was really going to the kitchen. What the fuck is going on? Was he actually making one for me?

I know. I must seem like the ultimate nice guy. Well, he deserved it. Nobody's ever gotten this kind of reaction out of me. Nobody's ever done the things he's done. Nobody's ever provoked these emotions in me. The only emotions I had in the past were boredom, loneliness, anger, and disgust. When I was with Temari back home, I felt so depressed without him. It was uncontrollable and irrational. I know I don't need anyone and yet I feel like living is painful without him. When I spend nights with him he actually makes me do things I would never do with anyone else. He fills me with happiness. I laugh. I'd never laughed before, but with him, it's like I forget who I am. Does he even understand what he's doing to me? When he kisses and touches me, I feel like I'm going to die if he ever stops. He fills me with fear. If he left, I could never find anyone to replace him. If he was ever with anyone else, I would fear him loving me less. Everything he does, he does without knowing the affect it has on me. His slightest movement changes my whole world. I don't like the control he has over me. If he told me to jump, I would ask how high. I traveled miles over here just to see him. I would never even travel across town if I didn't have a good reason. I heard his small voice from the kitchen.

"G-Gaara-sama...I don't have any b-bread," he cried shyly. Stupid boy. I don't care about your sandwich or your bread, it's _you_ that's driving me insane.

"Oh really?" I felt lucky. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted control. I was on a roll, so why not continue? "That's probably because you're a failure!"

"HEY! YOU KNOW THIS IS _MY_ HOUSE!" he yelled back. Did I hear a snap? "I KEEP WHAT I WANT HERE!"

"Yeah! The only thing you have is instant ramen! That and moldy coffee!" I spat. I stood up to face him. I didn't care if none of it made sense anymore. I loved yelling at him, causing this pain that hurt the both of us, and yet we both stayed to yell more.

But why?

"The coffee's moldy because Kakashi-sensei left it here a year ago! And ramen is the most wonderful tasting thing in the _world_! Never insult ramen again!" he cried. He picked up an empty ramen cup and tossed it at me.

"You and your _stupid _ramen!" I screamed as I knocked him into the wall and pressed his shoulder deeper into it until he winced. The contact was pleasurable, even if it was violent. I wanted to touch him even if it was to rip out his throat.

"FUCK YOU!" he said, biting my ear until it bled. I howled with the pain. "NO! I TAKE THAT BACK!" he continued with some of _my _blood dribbling from his mouth, "I'LL NEVER FUCK YOU! NO BLOW JOBS EITHER, YOU DISGUSTING SAND DEMON!"

"I don't want your fucking half-assed blow jobs!" I punched him in the face with incredible force. He punched me in the stomach and we rolled on the floor fighting each other like cats and dogs. I pulled his hair and bit his shoulder. He thinks he's the only one with teeth! He pushed me off and sent me spinning into the wall, but not before I clawed the front of his chest and ripped half of his shirt off. He kicked at my head, but I dodged it and kneed him in the ribs. He went flying backwards on to the couch with a giant thud. He picked up my gourd that was lying there and tried to throw it at me, but I made it dissolve and envelop him in the sand. He appeared behind me, trying to strangle me as his clone was crushed by sand. We were still yelling and screaming. We knocked things over and ran into walls, causing the whole place to rumble.

"I HATE YOU!" we screamed in unison. We froze where we were. He was grabbing the front of my shirt and one of my wrists. I was stepping on one of his feet and my free hand was positioned to punch his already bleeding face. Sand was creeping around his waist silently and another of his clones held me from behind. His eyes were glowing a demonic red and I could feel my own eyes burning.

Naruto turned to the door of the apartment, breathing heavily.

"Hi..." he said, as the clone behind me let go to wave to the neighbors, landlord and lady standing at the doorway. One of the neighbors was holding a crying baby. A chunk of the ceiling fell onto the floor.

"Yes! Yes, I know there are other people in the building. I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! Yes! I will pay for damages! I know! I'm sorry! No! No, you don't need to kick him out. He's a temporary guest..."

I could hear him talking outside. I lifted my shirt to inspect the damage. I had a bruise the size of my head on my side. My lip was cut, swollen and protruding slightly. The wrist he had been holding felt like it had been crushed. I heard the door open and he staggered over to me. He came to study me and I lowered my shirt.

"Wait! That doesn't look so good," he said trying to lift my shirt again.

"Neither does your face," I said resisting his tugging on my shirt. I don't know if I meant it as an insult or not. His face really did look messed up. In either case, he still had an "Oh, shit" look on his face.

"G-GAARA! YOUR EAR!" he yelled. Now that he's screamed like that, I do notice a difference. It seems I can hear a little better out of my right ear than my left. He ran to the kitchen, making a bunch of racket while I moved my hand slowly to touch my ear. It was hanging oddly. When he came back he was panicking and I just stared at my hand.

It was completely covered in blood.

"What are you doing?" I asked. My own question seemed pointless in my earsor rather, my right ear and what ever was left of the other. I completely missed his answer. I heard something about paper, I think. I was lost in a daze. Naruto was wrapping me with all different kinds of bandages and splashing all kinds of ointments and rubbing herbs into my skin. I only barely noticed him above me. It was like a dream. I moved to touch his forehead.

"You're bleeding," I said as I shifted in and out of the waking world. He waved something in front of my nose and I gasped.

"AH! What happened?" I jumped up. Naruto sighed in relief.

"I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital. I taped your ear back together with some special herb paper." he said. He stood up to face me with his watery eyes, and brought me into a hug.

"I'm so sor-"

"NO!" I yelled before he could finish.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, Gaara, or they'll kick us out," he said sharply. The irony of him telling me to be quiet did not go unnoticed.

"Listen to me, Kitsune," I continued softly, "You did this to me last time. I'm apologizing, not you."

"Oh..." he said, slowly breaking into a small smile.

"I'm s-sorry for...being ungrateful...and for starting a fight with you," I finished. I stumbled over the word, but I was still proud of myself. I'd only apologized to someone once before. He walked up to me and brought me into a hug again.

"Ah! Gaa-chan! You know I love you! I love you!" he stretched out the last phrase dramatically while squeezing me tighter. I yelped in pain. He laughed and apologized. He carried me to the couch and set me down gently like I was some delicate doll. I didn't need him to, but I let him anyway. My mind was a little occupied. Had he ever told me before he loved me? He kneeled to the side of me and brushed my hair back. I melted into his touch and he grinned at me beautifully. How could he possibly still be beautiful with his cheek so swollen and blood dripping into his eyes?

"To think this was all over a sandwich," he exclaimed. I didn't want a sandwich! I screamed in my head. I just want your eyes to stop making my heart leap out of my chest. I just want to be able to look at your foxy grin with out feeling like I'm going to melt into a puddle of goo. I just want my body to not react to your every touch like your hands and mouth were made of flames. Just what is happening to me?

"I promise I'll buy some bread tomorrow, ok? Gaara-sama?"

He was still so stupid. I loved him anyway. At least this is what I would imagine love to feel like. It was a little painful. I nodded just to appease him and he grinned. Oh, that grin. I melted into a puddle of goo on his couch. I hope he wouldn't mind picking me up later. I day-dreamed for awhile as he began to pick the place up. After a while of watching him clean and watching him accidentally knock more things over, I tried to get up to help him. Or at least I was going to ask if he needed help. He said that he didn't want me to lose my ear and pushed me back down. I don't know how that would even be possible with the way he wrapped it to my head.

Ok, I was getting sick of lying there. Does he think I'm some kind of fragile thing that's going to break if I over-exert myself? Please, I'm Gaara of the Sand, killer of puppies and maimer of children. I have a whole village that fears me. The only time I'd felt real pain was with him.

"I'm tried of lying here. Let me do something," I said irritated. He looked at me. I could tell he was exhausted by the dullness in his eyes.

"Ok. I'm just gonna lie down for awhile. My foot kinda hurts anyway," he mumbled the last part softly so that I barely heard it. I looked at his foot and noticed the way he limped. He had a sprained ankle. I cursed out loud. How could he go around on that thing? And he didn't even let me help him. He assured me that after he slept Kyuubi would have him completely healed. So I was left to clean the rest of the place up.

Was this how all relationships worked? Someone says something stupid and the other person reacts until they're both yelling and screaming their heads off? Do fists always have to fly, does blood have to be shed, and homes wrecked? If that was the case, relationships would be too dangerous. Kankuro never talked about his relationships, he was always out anyway. Temari never let anyone close enough to start one. I never thought of it this way. I never watched people in relationships, but now that I think about it, I find relationships sad. You break someone's ankle and then he goes and tries to hide it from you. Why is it that way?

My wrist was fractured. It didn't matter, I could clean with one hand. The damage to the place really wasn't that bad. There were large dents in the walls, but most of the mess was just trash that was already littering the place. I picked it all up and it fit in two large bags. The place actually looked better than it did before our fight. I wrapped my wrist up with more bandages, I knew I would heal quickly too. I yawned slightly as I wandered into Naruto's room as silently as I had the night before. He was sleeping.

I sprawled out next to him and let my injured hand lie on his stomach. It rose and fell with the rhythm of his heavy breathing. Peaceful. Everything was just so peaceful with him. No one was trying to kill me and I didn't feel hated. I just felt peaceful. My eyes closed. His breathing was so soft it almost lulled me to sleep, but then I remembered my monster. How could I forget?

Watching him sleep still made me a little jealous, even if it was a beautiful sight. I got on my side to watch him more closely. He was still a little bloody and torn. He looked very much like a fallen angel. I wanted to sleep with him and dream with him. I'd never had a dream before. I rolled on top on him, chest to chest. I wasn't cautious like I was last night. I even wanted him to wake up. He made some mumbling noises and I lowered my head next to his. I kissed him softly on the junction between his ear and jaw. My good hand played with his golden hair and traced his whiskers. I smiled to myself.

He said he loved me.

This man was all mine. I put my head down again and hugged him tighter. I complained about him always being around me, but here I was studying him and clinging to him as needy and tenderly as he did. I moved restlessly and wondered how he could sleep with me un top of him like this. I thought for a moment and timidly bent down to lick his ear.

"G-Gaara..." He mumbled, "Stop bothering me. I'm trying to sleep! Jeez, don't you have something to _do_?"

I whimpered a little and he cracked an eye open. He broke into a grin.

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" he cried, tossing a pillow at my face. It hit right on target and fell down with a plop. I gave him a serious face. He did not just throw a pillow at my face. He backed away slowly.

"I'll kill you," I glared. I grabbed both of his arms and nailed him to the bed. I was still sitting on top of him. The pressure on my wrist hurt too much, so I held one of his arms with an elbow, which brought me even closer to him. He kicked and screamed and laughed. Having him under me like that was so intoxicating. I couldn't hold back the devil's smile that spread across my face or the sparks that flashed in my eyes. The way his eyes opened wide in surprise and the way his delicate teasing mouth moved made me want to completely devour him.

"R-RAPE! RAPE! AHH!" he yelled, face flushed. My smile softened and laughed inside. Oh, yes. I was going to rape him. I snickered deviously.

"You can't rape the willing," I whispered. His blush deepened. How could he blush with everything that he's done to me? The scent of blood was heavy on him and I inhaled it like it was a delicious perfume. My tongue shot out to lap at his wound.

"G-Gaara!" he panted, "I...I don't know how I'm ever going to live with you."

I gave him a questioning look. He squirmed out of my hold and sat up on the bed.

"I'm gonna have to get used to taking cold showers," he said with a toothy smile. Before I knew it he was on top of me. He fingered my swollen lip a little and kissed it gently. He got up and headed to the shower. I wanted so badly to follow him and pound him into the bathroom tiles until he was screaming my name, but I refrained. I needed to have some control. Just because he said he loved me doesn't mean I can trust him like that, even though it hurt to think of him lying. I headed back to the kitchen to wash my face. I could hear his cheerful singing from the shower. I sighed dreamily. There was never a moment that wasn't full of him.

I tried to concentrate on other things besides him the rest of the night. I took out my favorite book and did my best to control my urges to do horrible things to him. I learned just how much he can't stand to be ignored. He kept frowning at my book and touching me and talking to me. I was glad that I'd gained controlled over my facial expressions when I was young. He still caught me blushing into my book a couple of times. I must say, there is absolutely nothing romantic about a homicidal ninja unleashing bloodthirsty zombies on innocent villagers. I still couldn't hold back the blush. He stayed up late with me, but eventually he fell asleep on my lap, curled up like a cat. I took him to his bed and set him down lightly. I decided to roam outside until morning.

I sprinted across Konoha. I could feel my body was already mostly healed. Only my wrist smarted every once and a while. I ended sitting on top of the Hokage monuments watching the village sleep. I thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. I had so many new experiences and feelings. I felt so lucky. I really wanted to do something for him. After early morning had passed, I headed back. He wasn't there, so I could work silently.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE! 

So, what is Gaara up to? We'll see:)

Kay! Time to answer a few reviewers!

**Rachel Draco:** Nah, I've pretty much gotten used to the idea of homo sex. That doesn't bother me at all. I guess it's just cuz this is my first fic with chapters and all and I'm shy about writing about sex in general, but mostly oral...Heehee. I was blushing like a madman while writing that.

**ghostninja85: **...I bite. o.O (coughs) Yeah...but anyway, you can see he complained about it a little in this chapter. Oh! But of course he bit him _there _completely by accident when he heard the door. That would just be plain mean if he did that on purpose!

**LazEbum:** SCORE! My very own fangirl. I always wanted one.

**Garnet-Crystals: **Aww...I'm glad I made you laugh.

M'kay! Thanks to everyone who reviews! I'm already about half-way done with the next chapter. I kinda split the two of these in half because it was getting a little long.


	6. Pop and Sizzle

**Pairings: **NaruGaa

**Summary:** After a trip to the video store Gaara comes across a marvelous revelation. He loves Naruto! Wow! What else could follow, besides flirting and ending up on a couch together?

**Warnings: **Flirting and cheesy insults.

**Author's Notes: **Well, like I said before, I spilt this chapter and the last one up so that's why I'm updating so quickly. I actually didn't get to put everything I wanted into this one either. Oh well! Also, am I the only one who thinks my chapter titles are just really bad? I wish I could come up with something witty...

Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Pop and Sizzle**

I heard his familiar humming as he unlocked the door and stumbled in with a bag of groceries. I helped him with the bag and smiled softly at him.

"Gaara?" he exclaimed. His eyes moved slowly across the room, "H-Hey! You fixed the ceiling!"

I nodded as I set the groceries down.

"Gaara!" he jumped on me, "You are such a handy man! I like that!"

"I-I just wanted to h-help you a little because..." I was talking but it was hard to get my words out when he was kissing my neck and jaw like he was.

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured between kisses. His arms wrapped around my neck and his hand was getting lost in my hair.

"S-so...what did you buy, N-Naru?"

"OH!" he yelled so loud that it sent me jumping back and holding my speedily beating heart. Nobody has to be _that _loud. He turned to me with a grin plastered on his face, and I could see he was hiding something behind his back.

"What is it?" I asked. He pulled it out into the open slowly.

"Sandwich bread!" he cheered. "I'll make you any kind you want! Ne! Ne, Gaara-sama! What do you want?"

"I'll eat anything you make," I smiled.

Time seemed to just fly by whenever I was with him. He made me lunch and the rest of the day went by peacefully. We were still healing from our fight. I peeled off my bandage carefully. All of my ear was intact, but there was a white scar lingering there. That would probably be gone in a few days. We ended up sprawled out on the couch throwing food at each other.

"Gaara...what do you wanna do now?" Naruto asked lazily.

"I don't know," I replied dodging a crumb of bread.

"Waah! There's nothing to do!" he whined. "Hey! We should take a mission together!"

"Naruto...I'm on my vacation. I don't feel like it."

"But! I'm so bored - ouch!" I hit him in the eye with a piece of bread.

"Isn't there something to do in this town?" I asked, adding hurriedly, "besides getting drunk!"

"Ahhhh..." he collapsed backwards. "Well...we could always get a movie..."

"A movie...?" I never really watched them. I had to be incredibly bored to pop one in and actually sit through the whole thing. I'd never even personally been to the video store. It was always a movie one of my siblings rented and I watched alone. I always thought you should watch movies with other people. Maybe it would be different watching one with Naruto.

"Ok."

* * *

The video store was a bright place with way too many neon lights. Naruto ran in excitedly and pulled me with him. There was a pretty big selection. I was completely drawn to the horror movies. I wanted a movie with gore and blood that sent chills up your spine and was sure to keep you up long after you watched it. You'd be surprised with the kind of things ninjas can come up with. They're sick and twisted things. Naruto pouted and said he didn't want to watch a scary movie because it would scare him. Well, that was actually the point. Idiot. Instead he tugged me to another section that had a tacky looking pink and yellow sign. It couldn't possibly be the romance section, could it? 

"LOOK!" he pointed and grabbed a movie off the shelf.

"What is it?" I asked, not really caring. It was going to be some boring, completely lame, pansy -

"Icha Icha Paradise...THE MOVIE!" he yelled, getting the attention of the other customers. My eyes widened as he ranted on about how he'd always secretly wanted to see it.

"Isn't t-that a...porn?" I asked in a hushed voice. I guess it wouldn't really help if I was hushed since he'd already yelled the raunchy title out for everyone to hear. I sighed. Naruto was a drunken, gluttonous pervert. I sure know how to pick 'em. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from behind.

"Naruto..."

We both turned slowly to face...

"Neji! Lee!" Naruto beamed.

"Hello, Naruto-kun! Gaara-san!" Lee waved enthusiastically. Neji simply smirked that little haughty smirk of his. I don't think I like him. He stares at Naruto too much. I moved to grab Naruto's arm possessively. Neji followed my movement and glared viciously. Yeah, I don't like this guy at all. I glared my own death glare back at him.

"Naruto...could I talk to you...alone?" he asked saying the last part directly at my face. Naruto looked a little nervous. I didn't want him to go. What did he have to say that he couldn't say in front of all of us? I grabbed Naruto more firmly, but he wiggled out of my grasp and said he'd only be gone a moment. I watched their backs until they were both out of sight. I turned. I was left with Lee, and I was holding a porno movie. We both looked at it silently.

I put it back on the shelf.

We wandered to a safe area we could both appreciate. It was the martial arts section. It was by far the largest in the store. Lee was being unnaturally quiet. Did he know what Neji was up to? Damn it! If I had brought my gourd I could have spied on them with my third eye. I can't believe I keep forgetting about that thing. I could always get into trouble no matter how calm the situation! I frowned. Did I get off guard because I thought Naruto would protect me? I shook my head. No, it can't be that. Lee was spaced out and staring at the shelf of movies. I did something very strange. I initiated a conversation.

"So...Lee. What's up?" I said lamely. That seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in because he started talking to me rapidly about all sorts of things I could care less about. He was as energetic and talkative as Naruto. Why do I enjoy to torture myself like this? Actually, as I talked to him, I decided he was ok. Maybe it was because he was so obviously straight and I knew he would keep his paws off of Naruto. He kept talking about a Sakura-chan. He was pretty nice and polite. I didn't feel like smashing his face in like I did with a lot of other people. But, man, was he_ freaky _looking. He has those weirdo eyes and huge, just abnormally large eyebrows. It's something you just can't get over until you've seen him a few times, but then again, maybe it just sticks with me because I don't have any eyebrows at all...

When I realized I was thinking about eyebrows I decided I might be getting just a little bored of watching his lips flap.

"Lee, do you know what Neji wanted with Naruto?" I asked directly. He looked at me and slightly bit his lower lip. His brows knitted together in that pensive gesture of his.

"Uh...probably something about a...a mission," he lied and I could tell. He was a bad liar and it only worried me more. Why were they talking for so long? Where were they? Fuck this! I was going to tear my Naruto away from him. I grabbed the first movie I saw and rushed through the store to find Naruto. When I didn't find him right away, I panicked. They didn't leave, did they?

No!

I went to the back of the store, and there they were. Neji was cornering Naruto in the most secluded spot in the store. He was leaned up next to him with one arm on the wall. Naruto was blushing and he looked nervous. What the Hell were they talking about? Neji reached his other hand up to touch Naruto's cheek lightly. I was going to kill him. I swiftly ran up to him and swung a punch at his head, but he caught my fist.

"You're slow," he said, flashing his vein-laced eyes at me, "...and I can sense your vicious chakra from a mile away."

"Get away from him," I gritted through my teeth. He only glared at me and I returned it with twice the hatred. The only thing running through my mind was how he was going to die. Vivid diagrams and torture methods flashed in my head and I smiled cruelly. I tried to ram my fist into that pretty face of his, but his grip on my hand was too strong. Bastard.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it, you guys...put down your fists, please..." Naruto pleaded, placing his hand softly on top of ours. I only pulled back my fist after I grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him towards me. My eyes never left Neji's. Naruto said his goodbyes and pulled me out of the store quickly. I was still too pissed off to think straight. The _look_ on Neji's face when he was talking to Naruto was burned into my brain. It was that look you give to someone when you want to tie them up to your bed and have your way with them.

"Bastard," I said out loud. Naruto stopped and turned to me. His face was full of guilt. I vaguely wondered why he would feel guilty. Neji was the one being a bastard.

"What did he want?" I asked coldly. I still wanted to know.

"Nothing," he answered. My eyes widened. Naruto wouldn't lie, would he? "He was just being Neji, is all..."

He grabbed my hand and walked with me slowly back to the house. I didn't like the change in his mood. It was like there was a dark cloud hoovering above him the whole time. I stopped walking. He was brought out of his thoughtful daze when my hand tugged on his. He turned to look at me and his eyes were full of emotion. His eyes were still laced with guilt. I didn't want him to feel that way.

I called his name as I pulled him close to my body and kissed him passionately. He gasped and grabbed my shirt tightly like holding onto me was the only thing keeping him on his feet. I loved that possessiveness. I opened my eyes half way and met with his watery sapphire eyes. They were gentle and hungry. He pleaded softly with them and I gave into them, kissing him hard. I licked his lips and he parted them slowly to tempt me. I eagerly slid my tongue in his mouth and he fought back with his. Soon I had him pressed up against a brick wall of one of the buildings on the street. I didn't care if everyone in the whole village saw us, and I wished a certain white-eyed bastard would see us. I pressed up hard into him and nipped gently at his neck. He gasped again. His gasps were so delicious. I wanted more. I slid my leg up between his and rubbed against the hardness in his pants.

Gasp.

"G-Gaara! S-Someone will see us!" he whispered as I kissed his neck and held him tighter. I wasn't going to let him go. He pushed me slowly and I kissed him as much as I could before I was out of reach. I was gazing at his heavily flushed face. He was panting and so was I. I grabbed his chin and leaned into him, but I didn't kiss him. I pressed my forehead to his with my nose lightly touching his.

"Naruto. You're mine," I stated flatly. He nodded.

The sun was setting as we walked the rest of the way home in silence. He had his arm around my shoulders and I had my arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Some of the villagers sent us curious glances, but I didn't care. I was happy. I was in love.

I was sure of that now.

We reached the apartment and he shut the door behind him lightly. I was absorbed in my thoughts. I loved him, I really did. Repeating that fact in my mind only made it more final. It was so obvious. I turned to look at him. I wanted him to know. As soon as I caught the foxy look on his face, I couldn't speak. He was so adorable! It looked like he was studying me. He broke into a smile and walked over to me to hug me. My heart swelled, but it seemed like it only served to block the passage in my throat. I tried to speak, but I just couldn't get past that lump. I loved him and I couldn't tell him! Why?

I was afraid.

He let go of me reluctantly. He always liked warmth and we were warm together. He looked at me with an expression of curiosity drawn on his lovely face. Can he see my fear? Can he read my mind and know what's in my heart?

"Gaara! Did you get a movie?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes. I was glad he was so thick-headed. At this rate he might never know how I felt. I had completely forgotten about the movie. It was in my hand the whole time. I nodded and presented the tape to him. He grabbed it and bounced into the living room to set it on. I followed him silently and sat next to him on the couch.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

"W-What is it Naruto?" I asked. He had a thoughtful frown on his face.

"How could I forget?" he said softly. Forget what? What was he talking about?

"You can't have a movie without popcorn!" he beamed. His face changed to one of determination like popcorn was going to change the world. He dashed into the kitchen, flinging drawers and cabinets open and I followed him.

"Popcorn...? Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever had popcorn before," I said thoughtfully.

"WHAT?" he stared with his eyes nearly popping out of his head, "That's so wrong! Gaa-chan, why didn't you ever tell me? That's horrible! You were such a deprived child!"

Well, yeah. I was horribly deprived, but I think that's more because I was a kid with a psychotic demon inside of me that wanted to take over my body every time I slept and because I had a sick and twisted father who ordered people to kill me almost everyday - not because of the lack of popcorn in my life. No amount of popcorn could have fixed my problems...unless...unless I was sharing it with Naruto. I smiled wistfully at the blonde that was pushing buttons on the microwave. Oh, please, Naruto, make me your popcorn and share it with me.

I'll eat your popcorn all night long.

He stared at the microwave with an aloof expression on his face. As soon as it started to pop he moved to sit on the counter and began to swing his legs like a child. Suddenly, he turned to me with a lusty expression gracing his face and he narrowed his fox-like eyes. How could he do that? How could he change from an innocent child to a foxy temptress in the blink of an eye? He raised a hand and beckoned me with the bending of a finger. I went to him like a trained dog.

He opened his legs and I settled myself in between them as he sat on the counter. His eyes were glazed with amusement as he played with my red hair. He twirled my locks between his tan fingers and laughed softly.

"Gaa-chan...I love your hair," he giggled with glee while he nuzzled my head with his cheek and brought me into a tight hug.

Thump. Thump. _Thump._

My heart was beating hard in my chest. Why? Why? He didn't _do _anything, and yet this little show of affection was sending my heart racing. How did he know what got to me? Well, actually, everything he did got to me. I was so close to him that I could feel his soft heart beat under my wild one. I was covered in his scent. His warmth was overflowing. I struggled for words because I thought that somehow speaking might slow my heart down.

"I-It's red," I said. I blushed at how stupid my own words sounded, but my speaking had successfully moved some of my concentration away from his loving presence. It didn't help for long. He moaned provocatively into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh...I looove redheads," he whispered in a breathy, unbelievably sultry voice. He moaned again and called my name. He wrapped his legs around my body and licked my neck. He teased by scraping his long canines on my tender flesh and slipped a hand under my shirt to squeeze and tease a nipple.

Oh, God.

My knees weakened. He can be so sexy it hurts. He continued to lick and kiss and grope. He changed from being rough to being gentle. It was confusing and so stimulating. I didn't know if he would bite or tease or scratch or just kiss me softly. I was spinning down a lusty path and I was afraid of were it would take me. I clutched the back of his shirt as he caressed and teased. I was getting hot. It was so hot in this kitchen. If he didn't stop, I was going to be begging for him to do more in no time. He had his tongue down my throat and I was moaning without holding back. And my pants...my pants were feeling so tight -

Ding!

"It's ready!" he gasped with his face deeply reddened. He slid down my body slowly and before I knew it he was...gone?

Where'd he go?

"Ahh! Gaara-sama! It's nice and hot!" I turned quickly and saw him holding a steaming bag of popcorn. Oh. The popcorn. That's right. I knew that.

I crossed my arms and tried to recover some of my composure. He poured the contents of the bag into a big blue bowl and I could see the steam rising.

"Try some! Tell me if you like it!" he smiled and shoved the bowl towards my face. I obediently took a piece and tossed it into my mouth. Hmm. It was crunchy and buttery and salty. I always thought it would be sweet. I hate sweets. I was pleasantly surprised.

"Well? Well?" he asked with an expectant look on his face. He's so adorably cute.

"It's good," I said as I grabbed the bowl and left for the couch popping the yellow puffs into my mouth all the while. Actually, it's really good. Good and addictive.

"YAY!"

He jumped over the couch and landed with a huge plop. I offered some of the popcorn to him and he looked so happy I couldn't keep from smiling. Sharing it with him was so nice. As the movie started, I heard a plip-plop outside. I turned to the window. It was dark out, heavy with even darker looming clouds. It was starting to rain. Somehow the dark weather and soothing droplets landing on the window and rooftop seemed perfect for watching movies.

Speaking of the movie, it was a foreign film from the Water Country. Anything from the Water Country, besides fish, is bound to be worthless. And the movie was _old_. The film was poor quality and gritty. I could swear they hired a drugged up bum to be the camera man and his dog to write the script. We both really tried to pay attention, but a few minutes into it and we were both laughing and making fun of it.

"This movie sucks. Way to go Naruto."

"Whaaaat? _You _picked it, Gaara!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"You let me pick it and it was your idea to get a movie in the first place," I laughed because someone just got a kunai in the throat and a geyser of terribly fake looking blood was spewing dramatically out of his neck. It looked just like red paint.

"Wah! You are so mean, Gaara!"

"At least I'm not stupid," I chucked a piece of popcorn at him and he pouted furiously.

"Shut up, ugly!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Fatty!"

"Hey...I'm not fat," he said looking down self-consciously and frowning. I threw another piece of popcorn at him. "HEY! GIMME THAT!" he yelled reaching for the bowl. I pushed him with my arm to keep him at bay while I held the bowl far out of his reach.

"Make me."

"Oh, I'll make you!"

"Come on, sissy."

"I'm not a sissy!"

"You act just like a girl," I smirked at him. He really did. I remembered that time in the tea shop when he had a 'girl talk' with the waitress.

"How dare you say such a thing! You...you demon!"

Pause.

If anyone else had called me a demon, it would have hurt and they would most likely be dead. However, with Naruto we were on the same level. I didn't feel bad at all. I bonked him on the head.

"You're a demon, too, dummy! Just shut up and give up already!"

"Never! Y-You Zombie!" Zombie? That's a new one.

"Dog-face!"

"Panda eyes!"

"Moron! I'm never giving you this popcorn. I like it too much," I said. To prove my point I stuck a piece tauntingly in my mouth, just daring him to grab it. I rolled it on my tongue a few times and his eyes watched intently. He reached for it and right as he almost had it, I chomped down and his hand bumped into my lips. I chuckled inwardly and he looked angry. I was very amused. Then he turned away with a pout on his face. What's this? Did_ the_ Uzumaki Naruto finally give up at something or was he cooking a plan up in his mind? He grinned. Just what I expected.

"Oh...you'll give me _everything _I want...Uke," he teased. He prodded me with a finger and looked at me with lusty eyes.

What?

"U-Uke? What's an 'Uke'? N-Naruto?"

"Ahh...? You really don't know?" he leaned in close. I shook my head.

"That's the guy on the bottom..." he whispered. Bottom? The hand I was using to hold him back slackened and he used the opportunity sit on my lap. He licked my ear and whispered a few _other _things that made me blush and stutter a little. The bowl dropped. My eyes widened and I blushed deeper.

I'm an 'uke'?

He was already sitting watching the horrible movie when I got out of my daze. It's not true is it? He does always seem to have more control over me than I have on him. I gasped and was suddenly upset. I didn't want to be under him! That pervert! He thinks he can get away with anything just because he's beautiful and charming...and sexy. Damn it!

"Uke, huh?" I asked as I attacked him, sending popcorn flying everywhere. I can dominate him. I grabbed the both of his wrists and kissed him roughly on the mouth. He squirmed in my grip and when I broke our lip-lock he gasped.

"Oh, Gaara-sama! I am at your mercy! Please! Be _gentle_!" he moaned loudly. He tossed and gasped sensually when I kissed him again and it made me blush like crazy and got shy from just the sight. He was under me. He was willing. But he was also playing along. How can he do this to me? I wouldn't know what to do next...I loosened my hold. He cracked an eye open and his gaze turned predatory.

Before I knew what hit me, he flipped me over and was on top of me, nibbling and licking my neck. He took a long lazy lap at my face with his hungry tongue and I shivered. He was the only person who could completely own me like this. He kissed me and explored my mouth with his greedy tongue. I was suppressing my needy wanton moans and trying not to respond. He broke the kiss quickly and looked at me with concern.

I was so weak.

"What's wrong, Gaa-chan?" he asked in a sweet voice. I didn't answer him and just stared at the tv with a frown on my face. The glow of the set was bright, but I wasn't watching the actors at all. I could hear the sharp intake of his breath.

"Aww...are you mad because I called you an uke? Don't be, Gaara-sama! That's nothing to be ashamed of! I've been uke before!"

Hold the phone.

"B-Before?" I turned to face him and he nodded. I was a little confused. Before? Before would mean there was someone else. My heart sank. Someone else was with Naruto like _that_? The thought made me feel very depressed. That couldn't be right, could it?

"Yeah, it's not bad at all!" he grinned, "You get used to it and then it feels really good."

"W-Who? Who was...on t-top?" I asked timidly. I was hurt. He looked at me closely. Did he see the pain?

"Oh...that doesn't really matter now, Gaara-sama," he relaxed on top of me and opted to stretch across me like a giant cat. He plucked a piece of popcorn out of my hair and ate it. He can't just leaving me hanging like that! I have to know now! Who made him feel "really good"? This was driving me insane! I tried to think of someone who could possibly dominate him. He would have to be wild and rugged. I took a guess.

"K-Kiba...?" I asked. He faced me and pondered what I was talking about. He finally remembered my question and then broke into laughter. It's not funny...

"Kiba! No way! I was seme to Kiba!" he blurted out. Seme? Was that the guy on top? Wait a second! He had sex with Kiba?

"W-What? N-Naruto! Who was the other guy, then?" I demanded, getting a little angry. There was a pain growing in my chest. That explains Kiba's overprotectiveness. But I still had to know who Naruto's 'seme' was.

"Gaara! Calm down. It really doesn't matter," he said petting my hair lightly. How could he say that? I want to know who it was so I can rip his heart out and make sure he never makes anyone feel "really good" again.

"Please...t-tell me...I think it's important," I begged. I was probably digging a hole for myself that would lead to rage and misery, but I had to know.

"Really? Well...I guess it's not nice to keep secrets...But! I will only tell you if you promise not to get mad and go out and hurt him! Ok, Gaara?" I thought about his proposal. I nodded. It was a promise I probably wouldn't be able to keep unless the reason it "didn't matter" was because the guy was already dead. He sighed and revealed the answer to my burning question.

"Neji."


	7. Secrets and Cigs

**Pairings:** NaruGaa

**Summary:** It's time for Naruto to reveal all his secrets. What will Gaara do when he finds out the rest of Naruto's secrets?

**Warnings:** None really...er...Don't ho yourself around 'cause it hurts Gaara's feelings! Oh! More fucking cussing! And...they call 'em "cancer sticks" for a reason. Bad Asuma-sensei! Bad!

**Author's Notes:** There is a lot of dialogue in this chap. I'll have more notes at the bottom. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Secrets and Cigs**

Neji? The name echoed in my ears. My eyes widened. This was a nightmare.

He was the last person I would have wanted him to name. If he had said Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, or even Sasuke - that forgotten guy - I wouldn't have cared as much. I could have shrugged it off. It just had to be Neji. How could Naruto sleep with someone like him? He was so cold and arrogant. He wasn't good enough for Naruto. Yet he was the one that could dominate Naruto and send him writhing with pleasure? It was making me sick. I wanted to stand up and yell and brake something. I wanted to find Neji and tell him he wasn't fit to touch Naruto. Instead, I stayed perfectly still in my position under Naruto, looking dejectedly to the side.

"Neji?" I stated. It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a name. It was a _nightmare_.

"Umm-Hmm," he responded, lying flat on top of me again.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"All what?" He asked oblivious.

"All the p-people...that...you've...you've..." my face was burning with shame. I didn't want to spell it out for him.

"Oh," he said. He had the nerve to blush innocently. "Gaara...I'm here with you now. Isn't that good enough?"

"No."

He frowned. He ran his fingers over my lips, "You really want me to tell you every person I've been with?"

I nodded. He was making this painful. He turned onto his side.

"Well, I suppose it all started when I was about 8 years old...I noticed that some of the girls were starting to like some of the guys and some of the guys liked them back...Ino was a big hit with the guys and Sasuke - the bastard - was a lady-killer. Naturally, after a while, I noticed I had some feelings - "

He was being an asshole.

"I asked who you've fucked, not for your life story," I glared at him.

"Ok...I was just trying to lighten up the mood here. You look...not like my Gaara..." he said. He gazed at me sadly and cupped my cheek with one of his hands. I avoided looking directly at his watery pools.

"My very first time, I actually don't remember too well..." he said seriously, squinting as if he was trying dig deep into his memory. I looked at him in disbelief. He didn't remember very well?

"Don't look at me like that! It was also my first time to get totally drunk! Sheesh! My first was a woman at the bar there. Ok?"

"A woman?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah...I was sure I liked them back then. Well...I was figuring myself out, or something. I was just a kid, alright! Cut me some slack and _stop _looking at me like that!"

Killing two birds with one stone, huh, Naruto? Getting pissed drunk and fucked all in one night. It must be nice to be you. Nobody would ever take me out to go drinking and women were more likely to become lesbians than dare to hit on me. Temari...she was such a liar. She said girls noticed me and liked me. I guess they liked me as much as anyone can like a psychopath.

"Alright, so who's next?" I asked.

"Hinata..." he whispered her name wistfully.

"Another girl?" I asked, a little shocked. He nodded. I didn't like the way he was looking out the window. His eyes were glazed. He was remembering pleasant memories. "Hinata" was someone special...

"Why her?" I questioned with my voice full of jealousy.

He turned to me slowly and silently eased out of his daze. The light from the tv set was throwing blue shadows across his face. He got down even closer on top of me until his head was flat against my chest.

"She loved me," was his silent answer. His fingers ran softly across my ghostly pale skin. "She was shy and soft...I didn't know she was in love with me until the one day she finally had the courage to speak up. She never spoke up about _anything_. Ever. She would rather suffer silently than speak up. We dated after that. I could never deny anything she wanted. She was like a little angel. Really pure, you know? After a while, I thought I was in love with her. She was special. I wanted to take care of her. The way she gasped and blushed drove me insane...H-Her skin...it was a lot like yours...so pale and soft. She melted into every touch..."

His hands were still softly tracing my white flesh. A chill briefly moved across my body. I was getting very uncomfortable. I heard him sniffle a little. _My_ skin? I reminded him of her. He gripped my shirt and buried his head further into me. Why was he telling me all of this?

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. I wasn't sure if he aimed that apology to me.

"W-What happened?" I asked timidly. I should probably know better than to ask these things, but I asked anyway. I really wanted to know everything about him. Even if he loved her back. Even if when he touched me, it brought back sad memories. I had to know everything about him.

"We almost got married, that what happened!" he exclaimed.

"Married!" I would have leapt off the couch if he wasn't holding me down so tightly.

"Yeah. Wouldn't that have been a bitch for you?" he laughed, but it was mirthless.

"Why didn't you?" I pried more.

"I wasn't good enough for her family. That's not what they told other people, though. They liked me enough to let me go with some dignity. They said we were too young. I guess that's a good thing. It was probably true too, and I probably would have ended up hurting her if they didn't break us up," he sighed, "I couldn't look at anyone with romantic interest for a long time after that."

"But someone changed that...?" I asked and he nodded.

"Neji, and then Kiba, and that's all, ok?" He sat up abruptly.

"H-Hey! Wait!...B-But why?"

"Gaara! I've never seen you ask so many questions before! Jeez! Do you want me to give you all the dirty details?"

"No. I just want to know why you would sleep with _him_." I hissed. He laughed a little and tackled me back down.

"You sure like weird bed time stories. It's kinda kinky really," he smirked. I punched him in the arm.

"Alright! Neji! So! Right...he was my team's captain. You've actually met all of it's members. Shikamaru was the old captain. He's still the brains in the group. Chouji's our powerhouse. He kicks ass. Kiba tracks the bad guys and is just generally nice to be around," he laughed.

I pouted. I didn't feel as bad as I did before about him being with other people, but still...

"Neji confessed that he had feelings for me...It was really awkward at first. I thought I was straight, damn it! It was crazy! That kind of stuff fucks with your head! I had to resort myself and everything. I did find myself attracted to him before, but I always thought it was because he looked so much like a girl...yeah. So he kinda slowly got to me. I didn't like dating him or touching him because he was Hinata's cousin - "

Naruto...You are such a whore! You were in love with her, and you starting dating her cousin after you broke up! I was screaming in my head. It all seemed so wrong! How could he do that? I tried to keep my face straight, but my head was reeling.

" - Yeah...it felt kinda wrong. I-I know it was a dirty thing to do. Hinata had her hair long when we were together, and they looked so much alike... But they couldn't be any more different in personality if they tried. He overwhelmed me. It was like...like looking into his eyes was hypnotic - "

He cringed.

" - but he did things to me...I shouldn't tell you..." he stopped.

Ok. That I did NOT want to know. Bastard Neji. I was going to _kill _him. Taking advantage of poor Naruto.

"So, you broke up with him because you realized he was a bastard?" I broke in.

"It was a selfish relationship."

"Hn," I grunted.

"Then it was Kiba! That was just a fling, really. We always teased each other. It drove Neji crazy! Ha ha! It was so funny...but we were just friends. He was straight. He'd always come and talk to me about girls. We got really close, though, after a while. We really trusted each other and one day our teasing went too far, I guess. Heeheehee...Kiba was fun...He didn't like it so much as I did. He said it made him feel awkward and too much like a girl. His exact words were, 'We should limit our relationship to friends that touch inappropriately' - "

He giggled. I guess Kiba was pretty harmless, then.

"Yeah. Kiba still likes to tease sometimes and act like he's my protector and all, but if I bring up certain things, he turns red as a tomato and won't talk at all for hours."

I stared at my Naruto. He was lucky. He had so many people in his life. They were all so different. They would probably all die for him. He had to be around eighteen, like me, but he had already slept with four people. I felt so young and naive lying next to him. I blushed deeply.

He wormed his way up to me so that we were face to face. He hugged me tightly.

"Do ya feel better now?"

I nodded. I couldn't really speak yet.

"Had your fill of kinky bed time stories?"

Nod.

"Well that was a fun stroll down memory lane, really. But now it's your turn!" he laughed and squeezed me,"I want to know all your dirty secrets!"

I stiffened.

There was a heavy silence in the air. I didn't budge an inch. He pushed himself up and propped himself on my chest. He stared at me expectantly and eagerly waited for me to talk.

"Gaara...?" he asked. I blushed heavily and looked away. He blinked at me. Finally the thick-headed idiot got the picture. "Oh..._Oh_...Gaara, er...Oh..."

Damn it! Why was he so surprised? I wanted to die with him looking at me like that and mumbling like an idiot. Maybe I should lie to him and make someone up? Then I could see how he would take it. Would he even care? I shivered a little. He doesn't seem to take anything seriously.

"Ah...It's ok, Gaara...I didn't know. I guess I should have guessed...but..." he tried to soothe me, but it was too late because I already felt like a complete idiot, _still_ lying under him. He smoothed my hair back. He leaned down carefully and placed a chaste kiss on my lips as an apology. I stayed motionless like a stone. He was my first in everything. How would it feel for him to know that? Would he relish that fact? I love him and he's the only person who has gained my total trust. He owns me completely and that makes me weak and vulnerable. I'm a slave to him. If he said he hated me, if he said he was in love with someone else, that would be the end of my life.

What am I to him?

My heart ached in that way I knew all too well. It burned and expanded in a way that made me want to rip it out to cease it's pounding. Every beat was torment. Here was a beautiful blonde man that could make or break me, and he probably didn't even know it. I don't even know why I'm still here with him. Hasn't he gotten tired of me yet? I finally shifted a little bit under him and stared into those ocean blue eyes of his. I slipped out from under him and sat up, facing straight ahead of me. The credits of the movie were rolling silently across the screen. I couldn't look it his eyes. They held too much.

"I-I'm going for a walk."

"But, Gaara-sama...it's still raining," he exclaimed, his voice laced with worry.

"Don't worry. I won't get a cold. I...like the rain," I said tonelessly.

"No! Stay with me," He cried with a weak pleading voice and latched on to me tightly. I looked down at him and the way he clung to my arm. He buried his head into my shoulder and I couldn't help but give into his request. I'd do anything to make him happy. If he was a woman, I'd buy him the brightest and most expensive jewelry in the world to see his eyes sparkle like the jems they were. But he's not, so I suppose I'll have to buy him ramen instead and readily oblige to his every desire. I lied back down and pulled him on top of me. He covered all of the right side of my body and stayed there silently tracing circles on my chest. I was mesmerized by his lovely blonde locks that glimmered even in this dim light, his tan skin that was so full of life, and those half-lidded cerulean eyes that were stirring calmly. It was like he was just content being with me. I was glad to have stayed in his favor. His soothing motions and soft steady breathing were so comforting. I felt like a king with the most beautiful courtesan in the world. There was only one problem with that sublime dream. Courtesans have more than one king.

I thought of him lying on top of Neji like this.

I turned my head away from him. I didn't want to touch him and yet my hands were drawn to him. I hugged him and rubbed his back gently. He was so seductive and charming. His personality shone out so bright, so why does it surprise me that other people would be dazzled by it too? He couldn't help but give into them, with his kind and generous nature, right? But it still hurt. It was a kunai to the heart. I felt betrayed and I knew it was probably a feeling that was baseless.

He stayed like that for an hour and finally his caresses died down. His eyes drooped and within a few more minutes, his breathing slowed to that of a deep slumber. I very gently moved out of his hold. I stood up to take a look at my dreaming courtesan. He still looked like an angel. I smiled a soft melancholic smile.

I covered him with a blanket and moved towards the kitchen. I noticed how warm I was with him on top of me after I had left him. Half of my body was drowsy with heat. I opened the small refrigerator, but I knew I wasn't hungry. As much as I loved him, I didn't want to be around him just then. I needed to think, but I couldn't think clearly with him so close and sleeping so innocently like that.

I went on my walk. I closed the door noiselessly behind me and greeted a dark wet night. It was still raining, but it was light. I ran quickly away from the apartment and when I was far enough away, I slowed down to a mellow pace. The droplets were hitting the tiles of the roofs with plopping noises. The clouds were a sad slate gray against the midnight blue sky. I stepped in a few puddles in my sandals and the chill water splashed on my feet.

The rain rolled down my faced like tears, but I wasn't crying. It was an illusion. So what is really bothering me?

Maybe it's the fact that he could have been married while I was still in my lonely desert pining over him. That's an eye opener. I was so close to losing him and I didn't even know it. Maybe it's because when he touches me it's like he's touching someone else from a fond memory. My pale skin whispers to him about a blushing girl. Maybe it's because he's even touched anyone before me. Maybe it's because he's been seduced by the type of man I would like murder - slowly and painfully - and he let himself be seduced again and again.

Neji.

His hands on Naruto. His lips caressing him. His body on top of his.

It was driving me mad. My breathing was harsh and my heart was pounding with rage and jealously and something else...My eyes watched the rain.

Maybe it's because when he said he loved me, I know he's said the same thing before to someone else.

I was so stupid.

Why was I out here in the rain? I took in my surroundings. There was not a soul around. I wondered idly if any of these building were haunted by lonely spirits like mine. I didn't know where I was. I was deeply soaked, but I kept walking anyway. I wandered into an empty park. I sat on one of the benches there.

My thoughts were dismal and dangerous. Why did Naruto have to be so lovely? I sat with my head in my hands. I might have been crying, but I couldn't tell with all the water on my face. I heard footfalls slowly nearing my location. There were two people. I vaguely hoped the weren't sent to kill me. I didn't have my gourd - again. Naruto was the only one that could really hurt me, anyway.

There was a female laughter and a nagging male voice. A couple? I didn't care. I leaned back on the bench and stared down into the earth. They were going to pass by me. I tired to avoid looking at them, but it was inevitable.

Shikamaru?

He was walking with a voluptuous blonde woman. She's clung possessively to his arm. Ha. That's funny...I thought he had a crush on Temari. Maybe he does, but he's just passing the time like Naruto. People are all the same. Love is so bitter.

I watched them a little. They'd caught my interest. They shared an umbrella, isn't that romantic? She wore a tight purple dress and had Shikamaru's arm cradled in between her breasts. He must feel pretty lucky, huh? I narrowed my eyes at the woman. She looked vaguely familiar. She leaned up to him to whisper something in his ear. I'm surprised that he just pushed her away and mumbled with an annoyed expression on his face. More annoyed than usual. Maybe he doesn't like her after all? He looked up and his eyes caught mine. He turned to the beautiful blonde and said something. What ever it was, she left. Now he's walking over to me.

"Gaara."

I didn't answer and settled for looking dejectedly to the side. Why was he talking to me?

"You...shouldn't be out here in the rain. You'll catch something," he said. I still didn't answer. He sighed heavily and sat down next to me. His umbrella was covering me now and I wasn't getting soaked like the idiot I was.

"You ok...?" he asked cautiously. Actually, I felt kind of like drowning myself. Maybe if he left I could lie on my back with my mouth open and drown like a turkey. He sighed again. Why does he bother to stay if it's such a nuisance to him? He pulled something out of his vest. I watched curiously. It was a pack of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and offered me the pack. I looked at it suspiciously and shook my head. He pulled it back, but I stopped him.

"Actually..." I croaked. My voice sounded so strained. It was like I had been crying or I hadn't spoken in years. I reached out for a cigarette. He gave me one and lighted his own slowly. I watched him carefully and mimicked his motions when he lighted mine. A puff of smoke invaded my lungs. My eyes watered and I coughed.

"Now...Naruto won't have my first in...everything," I said between coughs. It was my first cigarette. Naruto was already my first friend, he had my first kiss, my first hangover, my first blowjob, my first love...

I think I was crying now. Shikamaru jumped back slightly at the sight of my tears. It was obvious when it wasn't raining on me anymore.

"N-Naruto?" he asked. I was crying, in public, in _front_ of someone. I wanted to kill myself. My cigarette was going unsmoked. I put it in my mouth and puffed viciously. I nodded at his question. No one else could possible do this to me.

"I-It's ok, Gaara..." he said in a shaky voice. I was surprised that he actually got closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I d-didn't know you s-smoked," I stammered out to change the subject. He forced a laugh.

"Nobody else does either. My sensei was a bad influence on me," he continued to laugh weakly.

"Bad influence..." I said mostly to myself, remembering that time not too long ago., "N-Naruto got me d-drunk..."

He jumped and gaped at me.

"D-Did...Did Naruto take advantage of you?" he asked in a horrified voice. I stared at him in disbelief. It was my turn to laugh, but my laugh was sharp and harsh.

"No." I answered. He calmed down a bit and pulled out another cigarette. His hands shook a little. Was I making him nervous?

"You don't have to stay with me, you know. I can take care of myself. I'm Gaara," I said biting down on my cigarette. I forced a fake smile onto my face. It probably looked cruel. All my smiles do - except when I'm with Naruto. I tossed the cigarette to the floor.

"Normally, I like to stay out of other people's business, but you don't look good." I nodded. Do I ever look good? He kept talking,"Tell me what's the matter."

"He's a whore," I replied bitterly. My heart was aching. I grabbed another cigarette and jammed it into my mouth.

"N-Naruto? A whore? He's only dated two people..." he said with a confused look on his face.

"Four. He's fucked four," I spat out. He stared at me in surprise. I elaborated, "Some girl he didn't even know, Kiba, Hinata, and her own fucking cousin."

"_What_? Kiba? When the Hell did that happen?"

"I don't know."

Neither of us spoke for a while. Nothing could be heard but the rain on the umbrella, my ragged breathing and soft crying, and the smoke that filled the air. He was drawing conclusions in his head, I could tell. He thought carefully about everything. Finally after I long moment he turned to me.

"Are you in love with Naruto?" he asked.

"Are you in love with Temari?" I snapped back at him. I didn't want to answer him until I felt like we were both on the same level. He flinched at my question and his eyes went a little dull. I kept my gaze on him. He turned and nodded in the affirmative. He loves my sister. At least we're even now.

"Yeah, I'm in love with him."

Silence.

He didn't know what to say, but he wasn't leaving. It was really annoying - him trying to help me. I don't need help. I already know the problem.

"But he doesn't love me," I breathed the words out of my mouth without even realizing it. I had to think about what I said for a few moments. Naruto is everything to me, but I still don't know what I am to him. Really, why would he love me out of all the people he can have? I'm not innocent. I'm not sexy. I'm not nice. I'm not _exciting_. It's ridiculous to think that he would ever choose me.

"Don't say that!" he yelled. Why is he getting so worked up about it? It's not his business. "I'm s-sure he loves you!"

"What the fuck are you on?" I glared at him. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

"No really...just listen to me. I really think he loves you."

"Oh, really? What makes you think that?" he was starting to piss me off.

"Well...he just looks so happy with you - "

Is that the best he can come up with?

" - I really haven't seen him like that in a long time. I know Naruto. I know when he's really happy and when something's just not right with him. The way he hangs off of you and smiles is just...he never was like that when he was with Neji. I've never seen him that happy with anyone else. He practically made an effort not to touch Neji in public..."

Really? My head perked up.

" - He was a lot more mellow back then."

"Naruto? Mellow?" I chimed in, raising a nonexistent brow.

"Yeah. You wouldn't know what that's like since whenever he's around you it's like he's on cloud nine. But you know...there's also those marks he left on you..."

I touched my neck. I blushed when I remembered how they got there and how the whole world could see them.

"He never did that to Hinata, Neji only had one or two shy marks and Kiba - well, Kiba is always covered in marks. He's probably diseased by now. But it's like he went wild with you. Naruto's a passionate type of guy, but this is the first time it's really shown on anyone else. Chou and I were both really surprised when we saw you like that and when we found out Naruto was the cause of it."

"Ok..." I said glumly. Even if that's true, it could just be because he likes to torture me and because he's a horny, sick bastard.

"You don't believe me? Well...there's one last thing. It's been a few years since you've seen each other right? Well, Naruto would bring your name up out of the blue really often. We'd be doing something like hiding out during a mission and he would say something like 'I bet Gaara would be good to have right now' or 'I wonder what he's up to'. It seemed to come at weird times, like he always had you in the back of his mind. As a matter of fact...now that I think about it, he always took a lot of missions to the Sand. He said he liked the desert. I never thought it would be because of you, but now it makes sense."

He was in the Sand and I didn't see him? My eyes widened.

"See? I really think he loves you. I'd bet on it," he smirked and patted me on the back. I looked down to the ground. Why didn't he tell me?

_Where have you been all this time? _

Those were his words. Was he really waiting for me?

I really am dumb.

What the Hell am I doing here in the rain? I should be with him, where it's warm. I sat up, but then I sat back down.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going back to Naruto? If you stay here you're just going to internalize your problem and you'll never know how he feels."

"I know that!" I yelled and got back up, ready to go. He stood up with me and wished me luck. Before leaving I turned to him.

"I'll put in a good word for Temari," I left before I could get a reaction.

I ran quickly back home - or I should say "Naruto's home" - because I'm still not sure if I belong there. I was going to find out. I have to stop being a coward. I've never been loved. This may be the only chance I ever get to know that feeling. If he says "yes, I love you" it will be completely worth the risk. If he says "no"...

I don't know what I'll do.

That would kill me. I stopped dead in my tracks. The legends of the tanuki and kitsune spirits came back to me. In all the stories, the tanuki was monogamous. The kitsune, on the other hand, almost made it a game to seduce as many men as possible for her own personal gain and pleasure. Maybe it was destiny for us to end up like the demons inside of us?

I shook my head. That's wrong. I don't believe in destiny. If we couldn't change our paths, I would still be an insane murder that despised all living people and Naruto would be a boy that was a failure and hated by everyone in his village. We've come a long way.

I started running again.

I leapt in front of the door and reached for the doorknob.

* * *

THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE CHAPTER SEVEN! 

Did you feel the GaaShika _tension_ there? I could have taken this fic down a totally different path! Hahaha! But no. He really loves Temari. Btw, that was Ino he was with.

I saw the thing about the tanuki spirit only having one mate and the kitsune spirit bein' a whore on a website. When I saw that I said "How convenient!" It fit right into the story there. Haahaahaa.

I have to say something else here. It might totally ruin the mood, but it must be said. While I was writing this chapter it reminded me a lot of Moulin Rouge. Don't you think Neji would make a perfect Duke? I could totally see him with one of those tiny mustaches, wearing a monocle and trying to seduce Naruto. Heeheehee! That's what I get for listening to the cd while writing. Ok, I'm done ruining the mood.

Did you just picture Naruto wearing slutty scarlet lingerie?

You are now!

AH HA HA HA HA!


	8. Storm and Shelter

**Pairings: **NaruGaa

**Summary: **Gaara had been wandering out in the rain and after talking to Shikamaru he had gained the courage to go back to Naruto and tell him how he feels. Will he _really _tell Naruto he loves him? And will Naruto accept or reject him?

**Warnings: **Nothing that hasn't been said before...

**Author's Notes: **Oh. My. God. This chapter was so much _work_! I wrote all the other chapters pretty much on instinct and they went by smoothly, but this one was so different. I wrote a little more than half of it in one sitting and I totally HATED it. I couldn't get anything I wanted. It was such a pain. I would sit and just stare at the screen. It felt like I couldn't get it moving and I couldn't get the right atmosphere. So I went away and came back many times and I think I'm finally satisfied with what I have. I had so many other things going on too. I had a lot of people and things to deal with these past few weeks, but it's finally done! I'm still I little nervous about how it turned out. I hope you like it.

On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Storm and Shelter**

I flung the door open and was blinded by the warm light flowing from the apartment. The light in the apartment was so bright that it made me notice just how dark it was outside. This is what it must feel like when curtains are flung open and bright daylight shines on a person that was sleeping in. This is like waking up - this light. I squinted and tried to focus. As my eyes adjusted slowly to the light, I heard I soft noise.

Crying?

I walked in slowly and shut the door cautiously behind me, cutting off the rain that was still falling outside like little shards of knives. The cutting and biting of the rain was muffled from indoors. It sounded like it was turning into a storm.

The sight I greeted was a total surprise. Naruto was sitting in the kitchen _crying_. He was bawling like a baby. He looked like someone close to him had just died. His eyes were completely red and swollen. All of my previous thoughts and conflicts were erased by the scene in front of me. He was sitting there sobbing into a bowl of ramen nonstop. I looked at the table and it looked like he had already had three other bowls.

I took a step forward and his head snapped up. It took a while for him to focus on me. Something clicked in his head and his eyes grew huge. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"G-Ga-Gaara...?" he hiccuped. I was too confused to reply. I didn't expect him to be crying when I got back. What happened? Why was he crying? My body was frozen in place and my voice was lost. He looked me over and an expression of intense worry filled his face. He ran over to me and started touch my face and pat my wet clothes.

"Y-You're soaked to the bone!" his teary blue eyes looked frantically around,"Gaara! You've got to get out of that clothes before you freeze to death!"

He tried to pull me away, but I stayed firmly in place. Everything came back to me.

_Tell him._

His eyes searched mine desperately. My mouth opened, but looking into those wide compassionate eyes kept my tongue from responding. I can't talk! Naruto, I love you! Why can't I say it? His eyes looked deeply into my own and he let go of my hand and ran into the bathroom. I stayed as still as a statue and waited for him.

He came back with a towel. He carefully peeled off my shirt and I shivered uncontrollably. I fell forward onto him and - besides my shivering - I stayed perfectly still. I rested my chin on his shoulder, not for support, but so he wouldn't be able to see my face. Maybe it would be easier to say it if he couldn't _see _me say it, and if I couldn't see the reaction in his eyes. I tried again and again, but nothing came out but air. I repeated the phrase a thousand times in my mind, but it felt like I had a huge lump in my throat that just wouldn't let me speak. I was tense and trembling.

He patted me down with the soft towel and was worriedly mumbling about the cold and the rain and my shivering. I didn't care about my shivering, as long as he was with me, I knew he would be there to worry about it for me. Naruto would always dry me off.

But there was something wrong with my _voice_. I needed to fix something that was bothering my voice. Damn it! He was so close to me that I felt his warm breath across my cold body. He cared, didn't he? He was always doing these things for me, wasn't he? He did little things for me like getting me sandwich bread. He cares about me enough that I shouldn't be afraid to tell him. I leaned back to look at the kitsune in front of me trying desperately to dry me off and I realized something - now was my chance. I needed to take this chance! He worries about me...

_Tell him._

"N-Naruto...I-I..." I barely croaked out, but my voice gained his full attention. His precious blue eyes were looking into mine and I felt intimidated by them. It shouldn't be this way! Now that I can talk I can tell him, right? It should have felt natural to tell him what had been burning inside of me, but instead it felt like I had been thrown on a stage mercilessly with no talent to preform. The only thing I could feel was my nervousness caused by the blaring hot stage lights and the burning eyes of the expectant audience. He continued to bore into me with his beautiful eyes as he carefully wiped my face. He was trying to hide some kind of emotion from me and I was mumbling like an idiot. I needed to finish that sentence, no matter how hard it was. I was gasping for the right words. I knew them, I had only two left. Two important words. Just say them.

"G-Gaara! You're crying!" Naruto yelled and dropped the towel.

I was?

Hot tears swelled in my eyes and melted down my face. I tried to stop them, but it was impossible. He backed away from me slightly and I vaguely heard the rumble of thunder outside. It _was_ a storm.

Naruto looked almost afraid by my tears. I tried to avoid those frightened eyes. That look didn't suit him. Naruto wasn't afraid of anything, was he? Shikamaru and Naruto...They are the only two people - besides _him_ - to ever see me cry. I glanced quickly at him. Why was he afraid of my tears?

Rain slapped the windows viciously as I tried to gain control of myself. I was cold. I was wet. Once again, I was _crying_. Naruto still looked at me oddly, but after a few more flashes of lightening and the thunder that followed, he changed. He quickly shifted to just looking extremely worried. His face was so full of worry. I wasn't dying, I was just crying, but you wouldn't be able to tell the difference if you only looked at Naruto's reactions. I was making Naruto worry. He wiped my tears with his hand.

"Tell me! Tell me what's wrong! Please, Gaara, tell me! Please tell me!" he pleaded in soft desperation. He was right. I shouldn't hold it back. I love him.

_Tell him._

"N-Naruto! I...I...I-I'm c-cold," I chattered through my teeth and pulled him tightly into a hug.

No! No, no, _no!_

Why? Why didn't I tell him? I shivered violently, but it was only partially because of the cold. Heavy emotions and absolute horror were coursing through my body. My very viens were twitching with terror. Even the thunder outside made me jump. I was losing it. I was weak. I clenched to him tighter, hoping he would understand somehow. Can't these touches show him how I feel?

"S-So c-cold...P-Please, Naruto...k-keep me w-warm..." I stuttered weakly.

_Coward._

I really was a coward. I couldn't tell him. After all this time, I couldn't say those three little words. I was dying to say those words, but I was so terrified I could hardly speak at all. I hated myself. I wanted him to know how I felt so badly. If a stranger walked in on us now, he would laugh at this scene. It was so pathetic. I thought I had the courage to tell him, but just look at me now. I'm crying and trembling from fear, shivering from weakness, and the whole time, the one person that can end my suffering is right in front of me. He's touching me, he's caring about me, and I still don't have the courage to end my own pain. I was so pathetic. I sobbed silently behind his back. There was so much pain. It was always painful, but it's a thousand times worse when you're in love.

I could never put my heart on the line after what I had been through. I can't even do it for Naruto. I would rather kill myself slowly like this, than spill my heart to him and threaten the relationship we already have.

He gasped and hugged me back. The suddenness of his movements caught me off guard and knocked me out of my thoughts. Why did it always feel so good when he touched me? Every touch, including this hug, saved me from despair. He rubbed my arms and back sending heat all through my body. I was bumping into him softly because of his movements and I was warming up slowly. He was so soothing. My sobs had been reduced to soft whimpers and my eyes felt dry of tears. They felt pained and strained, but I couldn't bring myself to cry when he touched me this way. When he warmed me up with his own body...

_Don't stop. Don't stop touching me._

As he rubbed his hands on me, I felt almost like his fingers and palms were made to heat me up like this. They trailed and massaged my back and I just leaned further into him. My nose was cold and I sniffled a little. Next to my chilly frame, his body stood like a furnace. He was leaning into me too and I could swear Naruto was just like a familiar hearth, blazing with intense, comforting fires. He was a blanket and a friendly fire. He was home.

I closed my eyes. It always felt so good to be with Naruto. He was so warm all the time. My hands held onto the back of his loose shirt. As I touched him, heat emanated from his body through my finger tips. He was so warm it even seeped through his shirt.

My clammy face was pressed against his head and I blushed slightly at our closeness. I wanted to be even closer, if that was possible. I tilted my head a little to the side and his golden hair brushed my face. The strands tickled my cheek like tiny feathers and I almost laughed. I inhaled a deep, slightly ragged breath. I breathed in that scent again - the one I always wanted to remember. It was the scent of happiness.

It was Naruto's scent. It was sunshine and grassy fields.

I loved that scent.

"I love you..." I whispered in his ear. When I realized what I said, a small sardonic smile passed my lips. I said it and I didn't even realize it. Now it was his turn. He loves me too. He has to. Shikamaru said so.

He stopped. His hands slid down my bare back.

"Y-You_ what_?" he tried to pull away from me, but I held him there. There was something in his voice that made me afraid to look in his eyes and see something I didn't want to see there. That tone of voice snapped me out of my daydream and brought me to reality.

_You were never loved._

I had just put my heart on the line again. How could I do that so carelessly? I was a fool. I was falling and hoping he would be there to catch me. He heard me. I knew it. What was he going to say?

Would he let me fall?

"I'm sorry..." he whispered back.

_Sorry?_

Why was he sorry?

_He doesn't love me back._

Oh God. I let go of him quickly and jumped back in shock. As I scrambled back, I desperately tried to catch what he meant by looking into his eyes. They were watery and sincerely regretful. His eyes never betrayed him. I slowly moved a shaking hand back. It hit the wall with a small thud. I was cornered and I was going to be betrayed again.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Gaara!" he started. He tried to get nearer to me, but I backed away into the wall like a hurt animal. I was panicking inside. My eyes were shifting between him and the door. I was absolutely frantic. I didn't want to hear the rest! Not from Naruto! I was holding an emergency meeting in my mind that told me to run, to kill myself, to do anything but stay here with him...

"You're so hard to read...When you asked about the people I'd slept with I really didn't want to tell you, but you insisted and then...then I thought that maybe if I told you everything I could get some kind of reaction from you. B-But! You just stayed so still...I didn't know you loved me! I would have never said all of that! I woke up and...and you weren't there. I thought it was because of what I said. I really freaked out...You left me while I was sleeping..."

He had started crying. He moved closer. I was sitting perfectly rigid against the wall.

"I thought you hated me and were never coming back..." he was close enough to touch me. I thought about what he had said. I didn't understand...

Was that why he was crying when I got back?

It couldn't be. He reached for my hand and looked into my eyes,"It would have killed me if you never came back because...I love you too."

"H-Huh?" I gasped. I nearly fell over and died. I thought he said...

"I love you so much, Gaara!" he leapt at me and embraced me tightly, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. I love you..."

"Y-You love m-me?" I asked, still not believing my ears. I was going to have a heart attack only a few minutes ago. Did he really love me?

"Umm-hmm...I love you..." he murmured into my ear and nudged me with his tear-streaked face. His hold on me tightened.

Wow.

A tiny smile graced my face. Naruto loves me! I almost collapsed with joy, but Naruto caught me. He was laughing and hugging me. His laughter was contagious. I'd never been happier in my whole life. It was amazing. I was about to die, but now I felt like I'd been pulled out of Hell and tossed straight into Heaven. It was unbelievable. My heart felt like it had wings. Naruto was hugging me. He loves me. I hugged him back tightly like he was the only thing on earth. He _was _the only thing that mattered to me. I wanted to freeze time. It was like a dream. It was too good to be true...

"Wait...w-why? Why, Naru...?" I asked. I didn't understand. Nobody loves me, ever. Maybe I _was _dreaming. He felt so real in my arms, but I needed to be sure.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you love me? W-Why...Why not...Hinata?"

"She's a girl!"

"K-Kiba?"

"NO! I told you! Kiba's straight! He likes girls and he's just my friend!"

I paused and remembered Naruto's blushes at the store.

"...Neji?" I looked down.

"No...I told you no. I don't love anyone but you. He could never be like you. He can't understand me like you can. He can't make me smile like you do by just being around me. He can't make those cute little faces you make without even trying to!" he giggled,"...you don't even know what you do to me!"

He smiled widely and hugged me down to the floor affectionately. He started kissing all over my face. I smiled to myself because he reminded me so much of a giant dog pouncing on his master, knocking him to the floor, and leaving slobbery kisses on his face. Was I his master? I actually laughed out loud. He smiled at me with his cute foxy face and I grinned back. I touched his soft delicate whiskered cheek and I felt a sense of closure...

Almost. There was still something nagging me.

"So...if Hinata was a man...?" I started, and his cute smile turned into a vicious pout.

"Damn it, Gaara! No! She's like my sister! If Hinata was a man she would still be too shy and...and Hinata-ish for me! God! How many times do I have to tell you? You're even thicker than me!"

I raised a brow at him. He sighed and before I knew it his lips were pressed tightly against mine. My heart started beating double time in my chest. I was on the floor, Naruto was on top of me, Naruto was kissing me, and Naruto loved me.

"Oooh..!" I gasped and panted. Naruto gazed at me with an absolutely predatory gleam in his eyes. I blushed delicately, and he bent his head down to my collar bone to start leaving a trail of small kisses down my bare chest. Ahh...what a dream. Life could not get better than this.

"Gaara," he said in between kisses,"Do you..."

Kiss.

"believe me..."

Kiss.

"...now?"

Kiss. Kiss.

"I'd do..."

Kiss.

"_anything_..."

Lick.

"...for you to believe me," he cooed and traced circles with his finger on my chest. I blushed heavily and he left more kisses on my body. _Anything_?

"I-I believe you Naruto," I stuttered and blushed more deeply when he pouted at me slightly. This time his pout was somehow sexy...It was as if he was hoping I would deny him. I don't think I could trust what Naruto meant by "anything".

"Ahh...that's good," he smiled down at me. I shivered. "Now lets get you out of that clothes..."

"B-But!" my eyes widened. "I said I believe - "

"_Shh_, Gaara! You're still shivering. I see you. I need to take you to my room to warm you up properly..."

He grinned with a wink.

I blushed hard and struggled against his tugging. I don't know if it's possible for a person to blush as much as I do when I'm around him and he's being like that, but I could picture a few ways for him to "warm me up properly" - none of which involved towels or blankets. I panicked inside and pleaded for time. I don't think I was ready for his type of "warming up". I liked it with him on top of me like he was before, now there was a scary gleam in his eyes replacing that previous cuteness that sent a new fear through my bones.

"W-Wait!" I tried to think of something that could get his mind away from ravishing me carelessly. That was his plan, wasn't it? How could I forget the perverted side of this man that I love? I searched for something to say and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh...N-Naruto? When did you know...?" I asked and looked away shyly. Shit!

I know my question was vague, but I didn't want to blurt it out. It was an embarrassing question that should never have to come out of my mouth. He stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"Know? Know what?" he asked. I was going to have to say it.

"When did you know...t-that you loved me?" I felt so stupid, but the look on his face was priceless. He was taken completely by surprise. I suddenly had to hold back a malicious grin. I looked up at him innocently and waited for his answer.

"Uhh...well...I...uh, that time...you, er..." he stumbled over his words.

Well, I'm kind of glad I asked that question now. It looks like he doesn't even know the answer. This should be interesting. He fidgeted from on top of me and frowned in thought.

"Ok! I know _exactly _when it was!" he beamed, but I didn't believe him.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Yeah...It was when you first came back...remember?" he sighed dreamily. He motioned dramatically with his hand,"You just appeared out of nowhere. I was walking down the street and all of the sudden you were there. It was like something out of a dream. The wind was blowing your hair and everything. You looked so...sooo nice."

He blushed this time and I smiled. That was a long time ago. He loved me all the way back then?

"Then you had to go and say my name. All you said was 'Naruto', but you used that _real _cool voice. So it was more like...'_Naaaruto_'...No. Damn it! I can't do it," he said while shaking his head. He kept trying to mimic my "cool voice". He was being so cute I almost couldn't stand it. It almost made me want to grab him, pin him to the floor, and kiss him senseless.

My plan to not get myself ravished was only making _me _want to ravish _him_. What a failure. I did want him to take me to his room afterall. I wanted him.

"So that's when I knew! Gaaaaaara! Say it again...Say my name," he pleaded. Oh, I was going to die. I've almost died so many times today. I would die if he said he didn't love me and now I was dying to be even closer to him. His heat on top of me was nearly unbearable. He was looking at me with such a horrible puppy dog look on his face that I couldn't deny him.

"...Naruto," I said. I felt silly. He hit me on the shoulder and I shouted back,"What was that for?"

"You said it wrong!" he pouted,"That's it! You're going to your room!...Which is _my _room."

he grinned.

"You've been bad, Gaa-chan!"

Before I could protest (although I don't think I would), I was carried bridal style into the bedroom.

Yes, I was carried around like a girl. I inwardly cursed at my own light figure. Even though we were almost the same height, he was more athletically built. I was so incredibly thin that he could easily fling me over his shoulder like a doll if he wanted - I would let him too. He plopped me down on the bed softly and crawled over me. His hand fumbled with my pants as his lips caressed my tender skin. He was so soft and gentle, unlike ever before. I think I would let him do anything to me if he was always this sweet.

"Ahh...N-Naruto...Naruto," I moaned. His kisses were so hot on my chilly skin. Before I knew it, he was licking my lips and kissing my deeply. I gasped and he slid his tongue inside my mouth. The tongue caressed the inside of my mouth and I leaned my head back. He was...so good at this. The kiss was steamy and burning with our love. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was nothing more than an erratically beating heart and a tangled mess of pleasured nerves. When he broke apart, we were both breathing heavily and deeply flushed in the face.

So this is what it feels like.

His gentle blue eyes were completely absorbed with me. He was taking in my every breath and blush. I loved to have him so intently focused on _me_. I was the only person that mattered in this moment. His eyes showed that he had forgotten everything but the way I moved under him.

I wanted him.

It was like the time a few days ago. I had a desire to be as close to him as possible. I wanted him to make me his. I wanted him to do whatever he pleased with me. I wanted him to find bliss in my body. I wanted more _skin_.

His shirt was offensive. I moved my hands down to pull it off. He grinned like an idiot when I started to tug and yank his shirt off. Skin, oh, lovely skin! I ran a hand across that manly and ever beautiful smooth chest. He was still so warm. He was always warm. I could feel his strength and warmth from just one delicate touch. He grabbed my hand in his and kissed my palm tenderly.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered softly. I blushed and whimpered softly instead of speaking the words that I just couldn't bring myself to say.

I love you. I _want _you.

I was still wearing those wet pants. I frowned. They were an obstacle. I wriggled my hips and groaned for them to be removed. I moved the hand he was holding my hand with down to the hem of my pants, silently pleading for him to take them off. He readily unbuttoned them and tossed them aside with my boxers. I was now completely naked. I was vulnerable and I trusted him completely.

He touched every part of my body as if he was inspecting me. He scratched my back, nibbled my chest, kissed my stomach, tickled my toes, and licked my thighs.

"Naru...!" I gasped for dear life. His tongue was still tracing patterns along my thighs. I felt like I was going to die. I wanted more. I wanted more! He was being so slow. His consideration for me made feel completely safe and loved, but it also made me so eager for more. He was slowly coaxing me and tantalizing me until I was practically purring and wordlessly begging for more of his touches, more of his warm contact, and more of him. My bare legs brushed against his pants and I was momentarily enraged.

"Take. them. off." I commanded. Without questioning, he made his pants all but disappear. My jaw dropped at his nakedness.

He was so perfect.

He still reminded me of an angel. He was angel without wings, or just a plain god on earth. I shyly placed a hand on his defined abs. I was shocked at how firm they were. My fingers ghosted down them lightly and he laughed.

"Mou! That tickles, Gaa-chan!"

"Aa..." I replied innocently and pulled back my hand slowly. My gaze shifted away. He looked like he was about to voice an apology, but I sneaked my other hand to his hips and forcefully pushed him down hard on top of me, getting full contact. I ground my own hips upwards.

"Ahh! _Ahh!_ Gaara-sama! You're so sneaky!" he squealed. I grinned. It felt so good to have him pressed against me so tightly. I'm sure he felt it too.

I flipped him over and wrapped my legs around him. I licked and kissed his chest and he moaned and grabbed me back.

He suddenly became more energetic and rough. He grabbed and squeezed instead of caressed and teased. He rolled our tangled bodies over until he was back on top of me. I rubbed his leg with my foot as he licked the hollow of my neck thoroughly. I shivered under his slippery tongue. As he started to nibble on the delicate flesh, his hand slid down to grab my throbbing erection. He clenched and unclenched his hand rapidly while biting down on the soft spot on my neck.

"Ahh!" I gasped from the simultaneous pain and pleasure that flooded my body. I moaned and bucked under him as he continued to pump, "Faster! - _please!_ - Ahh! - _Faster!_"

I clawed his back and curled my toes tightly. Another wave of white pleasure blinded me. I was left, panting fiercely and sweating. The warm hand was gone, the lips and body were no where to be found.

He left?

I panicked for a moment. He couldn't leave me like this! I was swelling with desire and he had to finish what he started!

The pop of a bottle snapped me out of my fears. Naruto came back and sat down on the bed next to me. He was pouring something into his hand.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I can't take it anymore. If I don't have you right now, I swear I'll go insane," he stated seriously. I stifled a whimper, but he probably heard it anyway. I looked at the liquid in his hand suspiciously and huffed though my nose obstinately.

"Don't worry...I promise you'll like it," he murmured under his breath seductively.

He let a little of the liquid drip on my navel before rubbing his hands on me. I hissed. It was so warm, the longer it was in contact with my skin, the hotter it seemed to get. It was sending a marvelous burning sensation all through my body, and a fire pooled between my legs. It felt like his hands were melting into me. He traced my hip bone with his slick, scorching hot hands. I squirmed under his massage and soft moans escaped my lips. To say I would "like it" was a huge understatement. It felt...yeah...it felt good...so good -

I was caught completely off guard.

"AHH!" I yelled and tried to get up, but he stopped me, "N-Naruto! W-What are you...y-you...d-doing?"

"Don't worry...Gaara...it'll only hurt a little at first..."

His fingers wiggled and moved deep into me and I winced. Why did it have to hurt? I closed my eyes tightly. He leaned down to kiss me soothingly. I opened my eyes and tried to concentrate on his lips and his face instead of...instead of the intrusion in my body.

Then he barely brushed against something inside me.

"Oh! Naruto!"

What was that? I wanted him to touch it again. I resisted the urge to beg. Instead I bit my lip. Naruto laughed and then his presence was gone again. He lifted my hips slightly.

Damn it! Why does it always happen like that? Right as it's about to feel good -

"_AHHH!_" my eyes widened as I was filled with something other than his fingers. A pained tear was forming in my eye. It was too much -

"Y-You're...so t-tight," he panted heavily above me. He was sweating and his face was strained. He mumbled a string of soft curses as he rocked gently into me, "A-Am I still hurting you?"

I lied and shook my head. Naruto said it would only hurt a little at first and I believed him. I still wanted to give all of myself to him because of those words he said to me.

He loved me.

I braced up. I clenched the already sweaty sheets at my sides and bit the inside of my mouth. I closed my eyes tight.

_Be Gentle. Please. Please be -_

My mouth flew open in a silent scream as he slammed deep into me, hitting that spot dead on. My body was paralyzed for an instant. The new sensation of being touched like this - from the inside - was washing over my body. Naruto was inside of me. He hit hard again and again. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, the only thing I felt was complete mind-numbing pleasure. I just about melted into the sheets and held onto them for dear life. Shaky breaths escaped my mouth and I tried to move myself up into him.

"Nnn! More! ...More...Naruto..." I panted with my eyes half-lidded.

He made some noises above me and gripped my hips tightly. He pounded harder.

"_Ahh! _Nnnn! N-Naruto!" I cried.

He grabbed my wrists at my sides and bent down to kiss my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him more access. As I turned, my eyes moved to the window. I blinked as I realized it was still raining out there. I could hear the downpour over our heavy breathing. The water was pouring angrily down without stopping. It was such a stubborn storm. It looked like it would never stop. The thunder yelled and cracked fiercely outside. Was it jealous of us being together like this, inside where it was warm? I was outside there not too long ago. It was miserable to be alone in that rain. I was safe now. I was...

"Mmmmmm..." Naruto murmured as his tongue slicked across my exposed neck. I turned back to him and nudged him with my face until I could reach his lips. I kissed him softly. I much preferred being with him. The rain obstinately continued to tap and try to break through the window to get to us, but it was useless. I held Naruto close to me as his hard-on melted and became unhard inside of me. This is what I needed. This is what I wanted. It didn't matter if it rained solid fire outside.

"Don't hold back...y-you don't have to hide it from me..." he panted to me. He brought his fingers up to my lips and a realized I was biting them and holding back my moans. He fingered my lips more and they parted pliantly to his touch.

My moans drowned out the rain. He was briefly filled with more energy from my cries and we both soon reached climax. He collapsed on top of me and I held his shaking body. He wrapped his arms lazily around me and we stayed like that for a long time, just breathing next to each other with our hot faces pressed together. I loved having his breath glide past my ear and his heartbeat pound so close to mine that I couldn't distinguish the difference between it and my own.

I ran my hand softly down his back and very carefully sat up with him. The damp sheets were curled around our legs. He tilted his head to kiss my forehead. I moved to catch his lips. As we moved apart, the lightening from outside lit up the whole room for just a second. I saw his beautiful face and I gasped slightly. He was giving me that tender look he saved just for me. Sweat rolled down his body as the rain rolled down the window of the room. I was mesmerized by the way it did that and by the way his whole body seemed to breathe. I leaned into him and caught some of the salty sweat with my tongue.

"Are you still cold?" he asked softly. I shook my head and he placed a hand on my shoulder,"You're still shivering."

"So are you," I whispered back. He barely chuckled and tiredly brought me back down on to the bed. He pulled the sheet over us and I moved to curl up on his side. I was so tired. I was tired and happy for once. He was brushing my hair with his hand. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I love you."

His words stuck me deep inside this time and I felt like I really knew what they meant. Right now I was warm and safe because of him. He kept me out of the horrible storm. He took care of me, let me live with him, and tried to make sure I was happy even when he wasn't sure if I loved him back. I believed every word he said. I trusted him and I felt so lucky to feel this way. To love and be loved in return. To feel like I belonged with someone...

"Thank you."

The rain didn't stop that night. Naruto went to sleep with his arm wrapped around me and I followed him soon after.

* * *

THE END OF CHAP 8!

Was it good?


	9. Love and Bonds

**Pairings: **NaruGaa

**Summary: **They are finally together! They know that they are both in love with each other! Isn't that just peachy?

**Warnings: **Sappy! This chappie is full of sappity sap sap!

**Author's Notes: **Aww...This will be the last chapter! I'm gettin emotional! First off, you should know I'm not particularly good at endings, but we do what we can! This will be my first ever completed fic. Wow. Amazing, ne? I hope you enjoy it and thank you for supporting and reading.

Much Love!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Love and Bonds**

"Gaara."

"Hmm...?"

"You're smiling again."

"Hn! No, I'm not," I hid my face behind my coffee mug and stared down at the blonde man who was sitting across from me on the other end of the small round kitchen table.

"Gaara..."

"How 'bout now?" I asked even though I could feel the corner of my lips twitching.

He scrunched up his nose and pursed his lips together as he looked back at me. He took a sip of his coffee and grinned,"Yup. Still smilin'."

I sighed into my mug and steam hit my face. Well, fuck, it's not like I can help with this whole "smiling" thing. He makes it so hard for me to be pissed off. I just feel good when he's around. He's always so cheerful and caring around me. Just look at how he stares at me with those adoring, bright blue eyes...He doesn't ask anything of me except for me to stay with him. I can almost see his affection for me floating in the air. How can a person _not _smile when they're around something like that?

Not to mention the sex.

I had no idea he was so...passionate. Well, I knew he was passionate, but sometimes he hardly lets me rest. I viciously tried to stifle a blush as I remembered all of the things we've done in these last few days.

The day after our first time together, I woke up (yes, I slept) and had some breakfast with him. He giggled and sighed at me the whole damn time. It was more than a little embarrassing. It was _extremely_ embarrassing, which is why I ate as quickly as possible and ran to the bathroom. I decided to take a bath because I was a little grimy.

I got the water started and I emerged myself as soon as it was full and nearly boiling hot. I soaked in the tub and tried to rest from our night because I was feeling so sore. Right as I felt a sense of safety and complete relaxation, the door swung open. It was Naruto, of course, and he was looking down at my wet, naked body with hungry eyes. He said something like, "Gaara...I can't stand to see you naked and alone."

That was his excuse.

So he jumped in with me – barely removing his own clothes – and I discovered he still had a remarkable amount of energy left. I complained and hit him at first for not leaving me alone, but as soon as he hit that sweet spot I was a goner. I didn't care if I would probably end up even more sore afterwards. I didn't mind the tile rim of the tub biting into my back as he pounded into me harder and harder. I didn't mind that the water was splashing all over the place and that it got so hot I thought I was going to faint.

His lips, his hands, and, of course, that burning drive he had was all I needed. I'd never felt so hot, but at the same time I was amazingly wet.

It was a weird sensation to do it in the bathtub. There's so much water and the steam nearly choked me. As I remembered the way he looked afterwards, I knew I was going to have to try it again. The way the water rolled down his sizzling body, and the way his drenched hair hung over his flushed face as he gasped for breath and looked at me with his romantic eyes was burned into my memory. He looked like he wanted to lick me clean. It was a sight almost too beautiful for words to describe.

After that I got a few moments of rest. We just enjoyed each other's company for a while, until I decided to have some ramen. I slurped up my noodles peacefully and was trying to mind my own business, when I turned and saw him staring at me again with that look in his eyes. He leaned on the counter and said, "Gaara...you suck your noodles so _seductively_."

Apparently seeing two of his favorite things at once was too much of an aphrodisiac for him.

Needless to say, he jumped me again and tore off my clothes. I was too tired to do anything about it. I was surprised when he tried something a little different. I guess I should have known he would be unpredictable, but I didn't know he could do it sideways...

In any case, the taste of ramen will always remind me of sex.

Actually, almost everything in the damn apartment will remind me of sex. I swear the place smells like a fucking whorehouse...not that I _know_ what a whorehouse smells like. It's been like this for the past few days and he always has some lame excuse for wanting to screw me.

Another time I was wiped out, just lying stomach-down on the couch and staring mindlessly at the tv when he came in and sat next to me. I didn't do anything but lie there and he whispered to me, "Gaara...you know the affect _that_ has on me."

I had no fucking idea what he was talking about.

That was the first time he did it from behind. I'm no expert, but that's the way I thought guys always did it. I guess I was wrong, because every time he does something different. It's kind of exciting. I think I like everything he does.

I still really wish he would stop saying stupid things before he turns all rapist on me. Why can't he just admit he's a perpetually horny bastard?

He's probably all hot and bothered right now. My eyes shot up from my mug and met with his. He gasped as I held his eyes with my own. I drained my mug and kept my eyes suspiciously on him.

"Gaara...you know your eyes are so sharp and sexy...they pierce through me just like a knife..." he gestured like some kind of ridiculous poet.

I slammed my empty mug down and stood up quickly.

Damn horny bastard.

I turned on my heels and headed for the bedroom. There aren't a lot of places to hide in this small apartment.

"Gaara! Where are you going?" he cried.

Before I could take more than three steps, he was attached to one of my legs. His arms and one of his legs were wrapped around my right leg. I tried to drag my foot to my destination, but it was hard with him stuck to me like that.

"Naruto..."

"Gaara! Don't leave me!" he wailed dramatically.

"I'm not leaving you! I'm just going to...shower."

"Shower?" his voice bounced up.

"ALONE!"

"But, Gaara - "

"Stop being an attention whore!" I yelled as I kicked him off of me. I can't believe how clingy he can be. I was already dying from exhaustion and he probably wanted to have sex with me again. It's just unbelievable.

Our demons are pretty sick. Kyuubi the Needy Slut and Shukaku the Crazy Bastard – I"m seeing totally new sides to both of these. Maybe it's because we're together and we throw each other off. I just know he's been acting crazy inside of me and causing me to be confused all the time.

I really don't know what to expect from him.

He only gives me peace if I give him certain things. Blood, booze, and wild sex are the only things that he'll take to let me rest a little bit. You'd think he was some kind of irresponsible, hormonal teenager. But, then again, it's not always like that. Sometimes I'll feel so tired, but I can still feel him pacing restlessly inside of me. He doesn't let me sleep the same amount of time either. Sometimes he'll give me a few hours and other times he'll tease me with a thirty minute nap just to fuck with me. He's a very sick bastard.

I looked down at my Naruto. My lover. His eyes were big and pleading – as usual. He must have trained hard to master that cute expression. It just pulled the strings of my heart, but I was resolved. I stormed into the bathroom quickly so he wouldn't catch up to me.

"'Kay! Have a nice shower my SEXY MAMMA!" I could hear him yell cheerfully through the door.

"Sexy Mamma...?" I whispered as I pealed my shirt off. I hope he doesn't call me that in public. I might have to go homicidal again. As I was unzipping my pants I caught my reflection in the long mirror. I looked like somebody's defiled sex toy. My body was so abused. From my neck down, I had multiple hickies, scratches, and bruises. My pants slid down and I noticed a particularly large bruise on my hip. That's where he grabs me all the time. I hissed.

I poked it.

Well, it looked worse than it felt. I climbed in the shower and let the spray hit my face. As I cleaned my body, my fingers ran across a few scratches. They stung slightly as I lathered. Is this what love is? Gaining someone's trust and trusting him enough to let him do whatever he wants to your body? I invited this upon myself, and I don't regret it. Not as long as it makes him happy and as long it's by his hands, I don't care. I like it. I drown in the pleasure. I even like the pain.

Does that make me dirty?

I wanted him here with me. I'm disappointed that he hasn't barged in yet for one reason or another. I'm just as horny as he is. I needed Naruto right then and there. I turned off the water with a flick of my wrist and jumped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist quickly as I opened the door.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto."

I paused and went completely stiff. Was that an echo or did someone else just say Naruto's name? My fist tightened around the fabric of the towel. I distinctly heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

Rather than barge out there and strangle whoever was talking and laughing with Naruto, I decided to silently make my way to the bedroom door to listen in. For one thing, I don't know who it is, and for another, I'm practically naked.

"Well! I'm glad to see you're doing alright, Naruto-kun!" a male's voice reached my ears.

"Yeah, I'm sure you just dropped by to check up on me like the wonderful father figure you are, ne Kakashi-sensei?"

Father figure? Sensei? I let out a sigh of relief. My killing drive went down significantly, but I stayed put to listen a little more.

"Hmm? Naruto-kun...but of course. Why else would I be here?"

"You want to know the details?" Naruto asked innocently.

"All of them." I heard the shutting of a book and a chair screeching closer to the table.

"Heeheehee! I knew it! Just leave the father figuring to Iruka, ne? It's creepy when you try to do it."

"Hey! What am I supposed to do? You've been locked up in here for three days with that Sand kid! He must be pretty good, huh?"

I heard Naruto laugh robustly as his sensei questioned him a little more.

_Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?_

"I've always been kind of curious about him. He never seemed like the type to have a lover. So tell me! He's gotta to like it rough!"

"Heehee! _Kakashi-sensei!_"

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Actually, Gaara is very gentle. _I'm_ the one that abuses him."

"No..." Kakashi gasped in surprise, "He lets you?"

"Yup! He _encourages _me! You wouldn't believe this guy. The very first time he was back here in Konoha he was looking so sexy and adorable, but you know, very sad... in that kind of Gaara-like way."

"Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm!"

"That alone is enough encouragement for me. I can't stand it when he looks so sad like that...but now it's even worse! First off, he's always wearing that clingy black clothes and fish net. He's like an advertisement for sex."

"The kid's got good fashion sense," Kakashi agreed readily. They're talking about me. Naruto thinks I advertise sex? I blushed and listened more.

"Well, yeah. There's that, but there's something else I don't know quite know how to explain. Like whenever I kiss him, it's like he's always begging for more. He's really..."

"Seductive?"

"MmmHmm. When I'm with him I feel like he really needs me, ya kno? I've never had anyone look at me like that. He's like always saying more _more! _But it has to be _me_ that gives it to him. It's really special, I think."

"Is he...vocal?"

My face burned brighter as the conversation went on.

"Yeah! Yeah! And you should see all the sexy faces he makes! It's like..."

"NARUTO!" I ran out there in my towel to stop him from saying anything else embarrassing.

"Oh! Hi, Gaa-chan!" Naruto waved cheerfully while his sensei stared apathetically in my direction. I stood in front of them with my dripping wet hair. I glared at Naruto and I could feel I was still a little red in the face.

"I see what you mean..." Kakashi turned to Naruto. I moved my arm to cover a bruise or two.

"Heehee...Kakashi-sensei! Gaara! This is my old sensei, Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei, Gaara," he introduced us. The old man stood up with an orange book in his hand. He offered me his free hand and I shook it timidly. His smoky gray eye observed me intently, causing me to blush under the heavy scrutiny.

"Nice to met you," he said in an amused tone of voice. I could tell he was smiling because his one visible eye suddenly closed contently. I looked away, remembering my nakedness.

"Aww...Gaara-kun, you don't have to be so shy," the sensei continued.

"Yes he does. And I like him that way, so leave him alone," Naruto pouted and came to my side.

"Young love...I'm sure Gai would have something nice to say right about now. I guess I'll leave you two alone!" Kakashi waved. Naruto lead him to the door, and the silver-haired man paused to give some advice, "It's good to be new lovers, but you guys should really get out more. Naruto, you can't just abandon everything else."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei!"

"And Gaara...don't let him abuse you too much!" the older man chuckled.

"_Bye_, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled and slammed the door shut. Naruto went back to the small table and sat down with a sigh. I followed him slowly.

"Naruto...do you really think all those things about me?" I asked softly.

"Would I say it if it weren't true?" he grinned up to me and I moved closer, "Gaara...weren't you supposed to be showering?"

"..."

"Did you miss me too much?" he pulled me down to his lap. I half-closed my eyes remembering the reason I got out of the shower in the first place. My lips brushed against his softly.

"Maybe..." I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and leaned down, further closing the distance between us.

"Gaara..." he whispered against my sensitive skin.

"Don't say embarrassing things about me again..."

"Maybe you shouldn't listen in," he smirked playfully. I felt his hand crawl up one of my thighs.

"I hate you."

"I love you," he replied before pressing his lips firmly against mine in a deep kiss. I pressed my body more firmly against his and he moaned softly into our kiss. We broke apart, panting heavily.

"You should really wear more than a towel when you're around me unless you want something bad to happen," he breathed huskily. His hand ran up and down my bare thigh impatiently.

"What if I do?"

"Huh...?"

"I want it."

"Gaara..." he nudged his nose to my face. I placed a hand on his cheek and swept my tongue across his lips teasingly.

"Do it. Don't stop until you're completely satisfied."

* * *

"I'm starving! Let's go out to eat!" the blonde holding me exclaimed. I mumbled into his chest and held on to him tighter.

"You're always hungry...I want to stay here," I pouted and he scratched my hair behind my ear like I was some kind of animal. I had to admit it felt good. I leaned into his touch and made a small pleased sound. He stopped scratching.

"Oh, God, Gaara. Do that again." My eyes flew open and I frowned. I got up from my comfortable spot, being held in Naruto's arms, and I glared at him.

"No, I'm not doing it again. Especially if you like it."

Naruto sighed heavily and got up, grabbing his shirt to put it back on. He zipped up his pants and looked for his vest as I watched, leaned against the couch.

"It's on the floor behind the chair," I muttered.

"Oh! There it is! Thanks, Gaara," He smiled and put on his last article of clothing. He turned to me fully clothed and grinned even wider. "Are you gonna go like that, Gaara-sama?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head to the side. Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me and he was nuzzling me affectionately.

"That's so sexy that you don't even notice when you're completely naked," he cooed. I leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"Hurry up and get dressed, or I'll leave you here alone," he placed a kiss on my exposed shoulder.

We wandered the streets together, taking a slightly longer route to the Ichiraku. The whole time Naruto was waving cheerfully to his many acquaintances. I followed behind, slightly annoyed. Anyone getting Naruto's attention generally got on my nerves, especially these stupid villagers that were probably the same ones that used to call him a demon behind his back. Yet he always smiled gleefully and exchanged pleasant greetings.

As we passed by a stand selling fruits, I felt a familiar chakra. I grabbed Naruto by the arm and picked up our pace.

"Good afternoon, Naruto!" a charming voice called out. I froze in place, refusing to turn around until Naruto did.

"Eh? Hey...Gaara, let go. Someone's trying to talk to me..." he turned around to face that man. "Neji?"

"Hi! It's good to see you," he strode up to us casually. I watched him as if he were a viper, prepared to strike at any moment. He only smiled handsomely and gave off that air of being extremely well-manner and polite. I tried to drill a hole through his head with my glare.

"Hi, Gaara," he said offhandedly. He quickly turned his attention back to _my_ Naruto. I don't know how it is possible, but Neji is even taller than he is. He swept a pale hand through his long silky hair as if he was in a shampoo commercial.

"What the hell do you want?" I spit out angrily. He looked at me with a cocky expression on his face.

"Sorry, am I bothering someone? Naruto seems to be happy to see me," he smiled to Naruto, showing off his perfect pearly teeth. My eyes moved over to Naruto, who had been unusually quiet. He was blushing intensely as Neji put a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Naruto!" I gasped, rushing to his side protectively.

"Y-Yeah, Gaara?" I vaguely heard Neji laugh and my heart plummeted to the ground.

"You don't still like him do you?" I whispered quietly in his ear, even though Neji probably heard it anyway. At my words, Naruto flung around and shook his head fervently.

"No! No! It's just that...that he's so handsome!" he turned back to Neji with his hands clasped together. It was like watching a rock star with his most loyal fan – Naruto being the giddy fan. I was burning with jealousy.

"You think I'm handsome?" the Hyuuga smirked devilishly. Naruto stuttered and looked away nodding timidly. I nearly exploded in rage.

"We'll see if he's still handsome when he's dead!" I went to choke the living daylights of of Neji and Naruto stood completely entranced. Damn it! I hate Neji so much! No one can steal Naruto from me just for being more handsome than I am!

"Neji-nii-san!" a small female voice called out in distress. I stopped in my motions to glance down at a tiny girl, that could have been a miniature, female version of Neji. She clutched her shopping basket full of fruit as she looked at the two of us with large sorrowful eyes.

"Please don't hurt my nii-san..." she pleaded.

"Hinata-chan..." Neji glanced down at her and suddenly relaxed from his tensed posture.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried.

"I'm s-sorry," I muttered half-heartedly. Something about this girl made me feel guilty about being so vicious.

"It's ok," she smiled reassuringly. I can sort of see why Naruto would like her. She's clearly beautiful and – unlike Neji – she seems kind, "I-I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. I am Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sabaku no Gaara," I dropped my voice solemnly.

"Nice to meet y-you," she grabbed Neji's arm gently, "Niisan, I think we should go. We have a lot of shopping to do."

He grimaced slightly and Naruto stood awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to the other. I was still unsatisfied.

"W-Wait!" I called, stopping them in their tracks, "Hyuuga Neji! Naruto is mine!"

Naruto nearly feel to the floor, and bystanders turned to stare at us with curious looks on their faces. I stood firm and defiant, gripping on to Naruto's waist. Neji began to laugh and Hinata looked completely confused.

"Baka! He's already yours," he scoffed.

"Huh? G-Gaara-san is Naruto's n-new...n-new..."

"Yes! He is my lover!" Naruto proclaimed proudly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I gaped and blushed at his actions.

"Are you okay with that, Hinata-chan?" he added. She considered it for a moment and then nodded vigorously.

"If he makes Naruto-kun happy, then I am happy too!" her answer seemed to lighten Naruto up considerably.

"Hinata-chan! Thank you!" He jumped over to her and clasped her hands. "What about you, Neji? Huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it okay," a small smile crossed his face and for once he didn't look like a complete bastard.

"REALLY?"

"Sure, Naruto."

"WOW! I am so happy! GROUP HUG!" he pounced on the Hyuugas.

"Oh, my God...I can't believe this..." I hid my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment. He's just like a little kid. They bounced around like a happy little family for a few moments, exchanged pats on the backs and nice words of encouragement, and I seriously contemplated getting the hell away from all of them. I curled my lips up distastefully as I waited for the sappy moment to pass by. They finally broke apart and both Hyuugas turned to me as they left.

"You better not make him unhappy," Neji warned.

"Good luck, Gaara-san!" Hinata cheered.

"Okay. Bye," I waved unenthusiastically.

"Wow! I feel so glad to have them both support us," Naruto sighed.

"Why? We don't need their support," I grunted. Having support was incredibly embarrassing. It felt like we were some sort of newlyweds or something. It was awkward and weird. I especially didn't want anything from Neji, but I suppose it's good to have him out of the way.

"Because, Gaara, they're my friends...You know not everyone gets to choose who they get to be with."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hinata and Neji...her dad has been wanting them to get married."

"What? Aren't they cousins?" I shuddered at the thought of being forced to marry someone you thought of as a sibling.

"Yeah, that's why it means a lot. I hope they get to be with who they really love in the end too."

"Baka. What if that person is you?" I glanced at Naruto.

"I'm taken, bitch." he winked and laughed as we headed back to the Ichiraku.

"Your momma was a bitch," I nudged him playfully.

"Your momma was a tea kettle!"

"Ouch, that cuts me deep, Fox-boy."

"Serves you right, Badger-face."

Words of true love never sounded so immature.

* * *

THE END


End file.
